Not for real
by BoomDarh
Summary: After Jacob joined the Wolf Pack, everything went wrong... According to him. He may change his mind.  Full summary inside - A/U on New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Starts in New Moon.  Jacob/Paul. M/M - SLASH. Rated for Mature!
1. Chapter 1: Concealed and yet unwrapped

**Not For Real.**

-Or so it Seems-

**Tittle**: Not For Real.  
**Author**: BoomDarh.  
**Rating**: NC-17 (M.)  
**Pairing**: Jacob/Paul.

(A/U on New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Starts in New Moon.)

**Warning**: This fanfiction is rated M for a reason, so please heed my words and only continue if you're absolutely sure you want to. Slash.

**Summary**: After Jacob joined the Wolf Pack, everything went wrong, according to him. Now that Bella left him behind as she traveled to Italy for the Vampire who abandoned her, Jacob discovers a whole new opputunity to move on with his life. But will he grab that chance, now that it involves a certain pack brother he thought he couldn't stand? Or will he deny it all?

**A/N: **

Hello and welcome to first chapter of the fleshed out story of **Not For Real.** I want to dedicate this story to **Lacrymosa-91** who has been a **GREAT** inspiration to me, her stories are one of the bests I've _ever_ read and I simply love her imagination and eye for detail! Thank you **Lacrymosa-91** for being so skillful and talented ;D !

To everyone else;

ENJOY!

_Life sucks and then..._

- your pack brother fucks with you.

**Chapter One:**

**Concealed and yet uwrapped.**

The waves clashed against the cliffs with fervently effort. The sea foam kissed the air everytime it was trown up high. The violent waters washed up ashore, creating an almost musical sound in contrast with the crunching against the slippery cliffside. Every time the massive currents hit they tore off huge chunks of rocks in their wake. The sea was all consuming, swallowing everything it could reach, driftwoods, dried up sea weed, stones and seashells, even the garbage left overs from the not so eco-friendly visitors, who came to the beach more often than neccessary.

The sun had since long dissapeared behind the endless stretching horizon, the last rays dispersing out, desperately bathing the darkening sky in multi hued colors and mirrored on the surface of the watery ocean in a last attempt of stunning beauty.

But to Jacob Black, even this extremely rare view of the natures extraordinaire beauty, which wasn't often seen here in the enclosed seclusion of La Push reservation, seemed like nothing but gray and dull. Only the significant howl of the upcoming storm, as the first thunderous roars clashed almost violently against the invisible hot air causing electrical friction of lightening, echoed the unsettling uproar inside of him.

It was strange, almost mortifying how everything had changed in a heart beat, and he hadn't been able to avoid it.

He stood at the egde of the cliffs, not as much seeing as he felt his surroundings. The raging winds hit him hard, square across his face, blowing around and flattening the smooth whiskers against his muzzle and tickling his snout. His massive form stood as rooted to the rocked ground, untouched by the howling storm as it over and over attempted to bent him to its will. The air was warm and moist, but felt almost cool compared to his well equipped coat of fur.

His thoughts were distant and he felt almost hollow as he reflected on everything that had been happening lately. The memories of the phasing was clear, too clear. A small part of him, though insigficant and useless, still clung to the strongly hopeless idea of it all being but a bad dream, a cruel joke of a dream provided by his subconciousness and that he miraculously would wake up any moment. But it never happened, reality condemned him and he couldn't escape it.

The colors in the horizon dimmed and faded, they were almost gone and he knew it was about time. Soon he would no longer be alone in his mind and he was tired of having them knowing every single thought and feeling he had. It was the only thing he would never get used to, despite how he now slowly but steadily was growing accostumed to this new sort of life, he would never be able to accommodate to sharing the only place he had always believed was his and his alone. He had to use what little time he had left to sort out and restrain everything private. Normally it wasn't so urgent, but this time he really needed to be careful. He was patrolling with Paul tonight.

With a silent huff, he slowly retreated from his perched spot on the egde of the cliff, backing away, one big paw at a time. His claws were digging into the soft and dirty soil, he wasn't in a hurry as he let his instincts guide him deeper and deeper into the dense shrubbery as he followed the path trough the forest. He was getting better clearing out his mind, the closer he got to feeling the animal inside him, the mighty beast from his anchestors that was now part of him, the easier it became coping with his situation. Phasing into a car sized furry creature with razor sharp teeth and piercing claws had its upsides too, it wasn't all rubbish and he would admit that partly he loved it more than he allowed to reason with himself. The speed was part of what he liked the most about it, he rejoiced in the undescribeable feeling of great freedom that came with running aimlessly trough the thick forests of their lands. When there were no danger - which there hadn't been for a while now - he could allow himself the liberty of enjoying himself, what he couldn't do when on duty.

The world of the super natural was no longer startling him, after the worst had been trough, the most important questions answered it just slowly became his everyday life. There was a few things he would never get used to though, or rather than getting used to he would never accept those things. Things like facting the existance of vampires. Bloodsuckers who lived too close. Bloodsuckers like the Cullens. Before he could stop it, the thoughts he the most had tried to supress just came flooding his mind. Bella.

Bella had known all along. She had lied to him, kept him from the truth. To protect him? No. To protect _them_. He could find no other reasonable sollution, she had just been messing around with him, from the beginning. And now she had left him behind to follow that Cullen freak Alice to Italy. Not caring in the least about how it made Jacob feel. And though he knew, he couldn't help it, he couldn't blame her undeterred. He loved her and she had needed him, it didn't matter she only came to him after the Cullens left, after _he _left. Call him naíve, Jacob couldn't reject her.

_No, you're such a wuss. - _Great, Paul had decided just the right moment to appear.

_I'd like to call it perfect timing. Seriously, Black. That Swan girl's not worth your tears, so stop whining!_

_I'm not crying, Paul. _

He could always count on Paul to make the worst moments worser, prolonging the suffering was just the older teens thing. God, how Jacob dispised the hotheaded arrogant jerk!

_Aww, love you too, man. _

Paul ended the sarcasm with a mental snort as he ran the boarders along the cost, right below where Jacob had been, on the perch of the cliffs, just moments ago. Unlike Jacob, Paul didn't mind patrolling with the rightfully Alpha. As hotheaded and arrogant he could be, he was just as easy going and vivid, he just habored a tendation to be a little too impish. Jacob snorted after momentarily hearing Pauls thoughts, but only shook his head as he kept his current direction the opposite from Pauls. They were patrolling alone tonight, even with Jacob now part of the Pack they were still just Five, Jared had been granted some free time off to spend it with his imprint, Kim. Sam and Embry wouldn't replace Paul and Jacob before nightfall. But it required a near miracle to keep Paul from being annoying, so he just had to endure.

_Hey, believe it or not, but I __**do **__have feelings!_

_Sorry, what?_

_Geez, I'm actually just trying to give you some advice._

_Advice? Paul, I don't want your advice, leave me alone._

Jacob knew that was too much to ask for, even if Paul agreed - which he highly doubted would ever happen - they were linked together and Jacob was forced to hear, see and listen to whatever Paul ran trough his mind. There wasn't a choice and that was the part he hated the most, even more than he hated the vampires for existing, not having a choice left you feeling vulnerable and helpless. Had it been anyone but Paul...

_You'e so mean, Black. I'm actually just trying to be nice and helpful, but you are right, you don't have a choice, so listen..._

Jacob rolled his eyes and growled unintelligible profanities under his breath and instinctively accelerated, as if he could run from Pauls mind. The older teen chuckled low and the annoying session of I-know-better-than-you speech begun. Jacob did his best to block him out, he concentrated all his will on only sensing his surroundings. They were on duty, Paul too should concentrate on finding trails of possible leeches in the neighbourhood. Actually Jacob were just about dying to sink his teeth into an unprepared bloodsucker whose unfurtunate destiny would be concealed the moment it crossed the borders to their land, now with the Cullens gone it was extended all the way to Forks. Either that or he'd sink them into Paul. A bark like laughter sounded and Jacob realized Paul was trying to catch up with him. Was he stupid or did he really just beg for Jacob to manhandle him?

_Right, you're such a Pup, Black, if you think you intimidiate me then you're awful wrong._

_And you're just stupid, Paul! I'm serious, get away from me and concentrate on-_

_There havn't been any vampires here since your precious Bellas precious Cullens left, well beside that leech with the dreadlocks, but he's _dead!

Jacob wasn't sure what pissed him off the most, Paul forgetting the insanely annoying Victoria who still came back frequently, though all she did was dance along the border and confuse them with leaving her scent as many places as she could reach, or the fact that Paul just interrupted him.

_Oh yeah, the redhead? I didn't forget her, but she doesn't count. You're just worried because she wants to kill Bella Swan._

_Bella is just as innocent as every other human being, she desurves the same kind of protection as the rest of the humans we-_

_Bella Swan is a fucking leech lover! She desurves no better than to-_

_STOP INTERRUPTING ME! _

With an immense roar Jacob finally got enough. His fur stood on end as he rose his hackles and reeled around to face Paul, his muzzle pulled back and teeth bared. Paul had crossed the line and the 16 old was furious. Of all the assholes in the world Paul had to be the absolute worst. He deliberately did what he did just for some sort of reaction. Jacob knew that because it was so obvious, it was almost one hundred percent impossible to hide any aspect of your personality from each other when you shared a mind. In order to conceal your thoughts you needed talent and patience, and Paul definitely possessed neither. When the gray wolf came into view Jacob growled dangerously in warning, taking a harsh stride forward, his tail whipping aggressively behind him.

Paul came to an abrupt halt when Jacobs huge frame stood but mere meters away from him, quivering with his building rage. But Paul wasn't afraid. His muzzle moved up in a wolfish smirk as he appraised the rightfully Alpha with anticipation. Paul loved a good challenge and he had wanted to finally see some sort of reaction from Jacob. It had been almost frustrating how the bigger wolf had such good grisp on his self-control when all he needed was to give in, Paul wanted to see him snap, but why was something he kept for himself.

Pauls sudden anticipating eagerness had the direct opposite effect on the great russet wolf though and with three deep breaths Jacob got the shaking under control and slowly felt how his tensed up muscles relaxed again. It was not as easy as it looked, but knowing this was exactly what Paul wanted, it just killed all joy about the thought of sinking his teeth into Pauls neck or claw at his chest and rear. He registered Pauls heavy dissapointment the moment the older teen felt it himself, but disgarded it as he slowly turned around again. It took all his will power to turn his back to the smaller wolf when all he wanted was the exact opposite, and he couldn't take it no more. He needed to be alone now.

_Hey, you can't leave! It's our duty to patrol, Sam will be pissed if-_

_What, you afraid to do it alone Paul? And you're the one saying there wont be any vampires tonight. _

Jacobs tone was almost mocking as he cut Paul off mid-sentence, still walking way. Next step would be to phase back, but he had no intentions being too close to the unpredictable jerk.

_And a moment ago, you said you had me all figured out. Pfft, Black. Guess I was right, you're a wuss. But you know what? I'm not going to let you bullshit me, so you do the rest of the patrolling. _

Jacob barely registered the meaning behind Pauls words until the connection was broken and Paul dissapeared from Jacobs mind, leaving him completely alone. The peace was instantly calming him and he allowed himself to smile in victory. Either way, quiet calm was what he wanted and once again he had resisted Pauls annoying methods to snap him, that alone was reason enough to be just a little proud.

It was almost time for the replacing and Jacob would manage to scour the forests along and within the borders a few more times to be sure there really were no fresh scent of leeches. He knew Sam would not like their feud, but that wasn't Jacobs problem. Sam should know better than to pair them up for patrolling when the older man very well knew they were not compatible. But okay, Jacobs dislike for Paul was not exactly how he described it himself. He did not hate Paul, not even close to. It was just difficult to nearly impossible establishing how to act or feel towards a person who could and would flip his personality around 180 in the blink of an eye.

Jacob knew who Paul was, all the way trough the facade and deep into the core, he knew what made him snap, he even knew why he was and acted the way he did - being so temperamental and often very annoying. Exactly because Paul was so emotional as he was, he could not conceal himself and hold back his opinions and feelings, but at the same time Paul was also so unpredictable if left Jacob confused and clueless. That sort of mix was in itself inconceivable, yet he couldn't claim he didn't aknowlegde the fact it made Paul more or less unique. Irrationally and annoyingly unique.

The russet beast growled in mild annoyance as he strode trough the tightly bound thickets at an even pace. He remained alerted for any surprises, but could not avoid the streams of thoughts flooding him though he tried. Paul was not easy to figure out and sometimes it gave him a headache just trying.

For example; That display of lack of general courtesy just a while back, Paul knew just what buttons to press to make Jacob respond the way he plans. Jacob was also well aware why Paul did it too, but he had no idea _**why **_as in,- what was Pauls reason, what would the older teen gain? Paul was many things, but generally to describe him Jacobs vocabolary was restricted to; Jerk, Asshole, Jackass, Annoying Prick. Paul almost never did anything unintentioned, he always had a reason, it wasn't just always an obvious one. Jacob knew it was not because Paul didn't care about others that he sometimes treated them so poorly, actually it was more likely the opposite, because at least he cared enough to do it. He trapped Jacob in his own thoughts, flipped them around and demanded the heated arguement using Jacobs very own words and thoughts against him. Not just as a provocation, but to make the younger boy reflect one more time and see reason. That was the annoying part.

Every trace of light was gone, leaving the skies pitch black around the time Jacob had finished running the perimeters around the borders and close to Forks. It had been roughly peaceful after Paul left, but Jacob had not been able to rejoice completely in the sanctuary of being alone with his thoughts. He simply couldn't stop thinking. When the exhaustion begun settling in, it helped him to focus on feeling the grass and dirt under his enormous paws. The scents of the forests were clean and more fresh at night and he concentrated on those scents to lead him around. His eyes closed.

It couldn't take long now, before Sam and Embry decided to come and replace him. There weren't a general time limit for how long they were to run the perimeters and it was only at night it was a full time job. Because at night they never had to worry about being seen, the only beings out at night in La Push besides them was owls and predators, all kinds of predators. Predators like vampires.

Finally a single mind connected with his and Jacob allowed himself to feel relief when he realized who it was.

_Jake?_

_Yeah. _

It was Embry, the next greatest thing about having phased was having one of his best friends back. He still missed Quil, all in the pack was sure he would join them soon, but that was not a cause for celebrating. Those fucking leeches, it was all their fault. Embry silently agreed to Jacobs thoughts and trudged trough a berryless thick scrub of blackberry bushes. It was actually strange that Embry was here first, normally it was always Sam.

_Oh, Sam's arguing with Emily, nothing serious. She just slipped today as she cleaned and stubbed a toe, but Sam being his usual overprotective self_, _he,- well you know where I'm going._

Jacob just barked a cynical laugh, yes he knew exactly where Embry was going. Imprinting was very difficult to understand, but given they had a direct link to Sams (As well as Jareds) mind they knew about generally what it did to them. Jacob was just grateful feeling what they did being under the spell of the imprint was brief and not an everyday thing for him, well more or less. Guess being paired up with Paul for patrolling had that one single extraction, yet Embry was a hundred fold times more a pleasant company and Jacob was just getting tired of Sams Alpha opinions on how important it is that pack is close - the day he and Paul became best buddies was the day every single vampire in this god forsaken world was annihilated and given they only killed the vampires entering their lands - well that day would never come.

_Speaking of which, Jake. Where _**is **_Paul?_ Upon Embrys mention of Paul, regardless he'd just been thinking of said jerk himself, Jacob stopped mid-stride and even though he tried not to think about it, their entire conversation replayed in his mind. Every detail from his distant reflections on the drastic changes these past weeks, to Pauls appearance, to their bickering and the confrontation. Embry whistled in mild recognition since it wasn't a shocking surprise he hadn't seen coming, the whole pack knew Jacob and Paul wasn't close and they probaly never would be.

_Wow. Can't really say I'm surprised, but - __**Sam's not gonna like that. ~**_

Jacob rolled his eyes of Embrys sing-song voice when he voiced what Jacob already knew, but he smiled a bit as he felt considerately more relaxed with Embrys presence, even when the smaller wolf were obviously teasing, with Embry it was just the usual and it felt nice.

_Glad you think so. _Embry snickered and did a double loop before he svung himself at a tree and flipped off using the trunk as leveragetive springboard. Jacob couldn't help laughing as he felt the sensational feeling of the move spur trough himself from Embry, and his best mate joined him, before he grew a little more serious.

_You should probaly just leave, Jake. Sam will be here soon and I'll cover this til he is, awright?_

Jacob nodded, knowing Embry would pick up his agreement trough his thoughts even if he did not think them out straight. It was probaly for the best, Jacob saw no reason to take Sams scolding tonight if he could post pone it to tomorrow, plus he was pretty tired. As he stretched his hind legs a massive yawn slipped from his throat and he heard Embrys low chuckle, the smaller wolf deliberately chanting a childs lullaby inside his mind, causing Jacob to snort before he chuckled himself.

_Thanks, Em. I'll go home and count some sheeps. See ya._

_Yupp! Bye, Jake._

Phasing became him easy, it had always been easier for Jacob to phase back and forth than it was for the others, but nowadays he just had to think it and it happened. Once he stood on two feets again, he stretched his back and shaked his head. He was over come by a few more yawns before his senses adjusted to being more alike human than beast. He still had better scenting abilities and well as hearing and seeing than normal human beings, but they weren't as high concentrated in his birth form than when he was phased. He had the small container with his navy blue knee-lenght shorts strung around his tigh, but he wasn't that far from his home that he cared to pull them on. He planned to take a _very_ long bath before crashing to bed anyways, now that he had the whole house to himself he would claim that single luxury. His father had informed him he wouldn't be home tonight, after Harry Clearwaters death, Billy was more at the Clearwaters place than at home. It was all the same, Jacob wasn't really his usual cheerful self to be around right now, so his father could do whatever he pleased.

The ground was muddy and soft and the porridge-like substance glued itself to his bare feet, the cooling mush felt good against his hot skin and he kept his pace even and slow. He was letting himself enjoy the peace, the night was a sanctuary in itself, even with strong wind blowing like now. It was also the time at day he enjoyed the most, everything was quiet, and aside from the possible dangers - which for him was not the least dangerous to be honest - strolling around in the clean and fresh scents of the forest was a freeing feeling, both at night as at day, the night was just more silent and he was able to find refuge in that silence.

The little wooden house with the shelled red paint was just ahead of him and with an exasperated sigh, Jacob intensified his pace and broke into a jog. He wasn't really focusing much on his surroundings anymore, and he broke off his pace as he heard the distant howl from Sam, but knew the Alpha wasn't calling him. Every sound and howl they made, Jacob had with wonder discovered he had been easy to descipher instinctly each meaning since he joined the pack. Sam had merely let Jacob know he had joined Embry and that he and Paul would hear from Sam tomorrow. Great.

Jacob slugged his shoulders before he stretched his arms over his head and yawned again. Maybe that bath had to wait, he wasn't exactly _dead_ tired, but damn close and it was enough he knew there was a chance he would be able to sleep for a change. He did sleep once in a while when his body was too exhausted and just gave in, but since Bella left two days ago, he hadn't allowed himself much sleep. Mostly because the exact moment he was perched in his bed with closed eyes and ready for dream world, all the speculating started. It was the same thoughts over and over; Was Bella save? When would she return? Would she bring _him?_ and so on and so on.

Jacob stopped in front of his home, all lights were turned off, but of course, Billy wasn't there. He knew the old man never locked the front door, stealing wasn't exactly a common thing in La Push, yet as he turned the door knob, it clicked and refused to open. Jacob ached a brow as he stared at the small oval thing and wondered just what this was about. When a startling loud sound came from the homemade garage his back tensed and his head snapped in the direction of the thin walled barn. Anxiesty streamed trough his veins and with slow steady steps Jacob made his way off the porch and around the house. The storm that had been raging earlier had begun settling hours ago, yet a strong wind was still left and toyed now with one of big doors to the garage.

Jacob grabbed the wooden egde, stopping the door before it smacked against the iron coated wall on the southern side of the barn again and looked into the darkness. The wind blew around like a twister and he couldn't pick up a scent. With a deep breath he pushed the door fully open and stepped in. He was wary as he discerned his attention over every nook and cranny, leaving no space un-checked. He felt deliberately more relaxed as he saw and felt nothing, it was still hard catching a scent, but he knew if a bloodsucker was here he'd been able to catch the acid scent by now at least. He checked the place over a single time more just to be sure, before he headed for the door again. He stepped out and grabbed the damper with full intention of locking the door profoundly this time.

When he'd finished he turned away from the garage and made his way back towards the house, but he had barely made it three feets forward before his nose caught a scent that made his senses scream in alert. It wasn't a vampire, but it was something else not suppossed to be here either, or rather; someone else. He managed to catch the location from where the scent came, the roof tops, and just as he turned up his head a figure leaped from the tiles and knocked him fiercely to the ground. Jacob cursed himself for his lack of reaction, but heavy with sleep his limbs felt like lead. Guess he was a little more tired than he'd actual thought. His hands were pinned above his head as his assailant straddled his hips, chuckling low as Jacob growled out trough his teeth. The bastard just didn't know when to stop, but it was Jacobs own hammering heart against his ribcage that caused him the most annoyance. One thing was he had let himself be caught by surprise another was that he let himself be affected from it too. The moonless darkness of the night did not reduce Jacobs ability of clear vision, and trough narrowed eyes he glared at the boy holding him down. His assailant was grinning enough to show twin dimples and with bold nonchalance, the older boy leaned down and blew hot air against the shell of Jacobs ear, his voice husky as he whispered with impish attitude.

"Missed me, pup?"

Paul.

**End of Chapter One.**

****

What did you think? I love comments and constructive critque, so please leave a review, I would really appreciate it :D :D :D !

**THANK YOU ^^**

**Boom#**


	2. Chapter 2: Instinct

**Not For Real.**

-Or so it Seems-

**Tittle**: Not For Real.  
**Author**: BoomDarh.  
**Rating**: NC-17 (M.)  
**Pairing**: Jacob/Paul.

**Warning**: This fanfiction is rated M for a reason, so please heed my words and only continue if you're absolutely sure you want to. Slash.

**Summary**: (A/U on New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Starts in New Moon.)

After Jacob joined the Wolf Pack, everything went wrong, according to him. Now that Bella left him behind as she traveled to Italy for the Vampire who abandoned her, Jacob discovers a whole new opputunity to move on with his life. But will he grab that chance, now that it involves a certain pack brother he thought he couldn't stand? Or will he deny it all?

**A/N**: Hiii again!God, oh wow, this was so hard writing XD I am not even sure if I got my point across, but do note that if you ahve any questions regarding this story; ANY AT ALL! If there's stuff you just DON'T understand - then tell me! And I'll try to answer everyone! XD But I do really hope I made it clear what exactly is happening - in essence, because int he upcoming chapters there shouldn't be any doubt about the concept of my plot, lol. Anyway, this is probaly only confusing you, so never mind. Please read on and I hope you enjoy! ^_^

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, ALERTED AND FAVES THIS STORY ALREADY! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I'd love to do a more described dedication, but I'm not that great - I still love you all! :) Thanks so much for the support.

**Boom#**

_Life sucks and then..._

- your pack brother fucks with you.

**Chapter Two:**

**Instinct.**

The wind who subsided a little while ago, now took a sudden twist. The silent night broke into a jumble of sounds, the tree tops shaking in uproar as their branches was torn and pulled by the howling wind. Crickets sang atune, their little symphony mingling with the cry of an owl looking for something to eat. The little mice and other rodents sought refuge in small holes in the ground, some in little caves in between stones and rocks scattered around on the forest floor. The night was black and stretched endlessly, little light found it's way trough the clouds, as the newmoon was hidden behind thick dark clouds.

Quiet was it not, only to the briefly looking eye did the night seem fearful with its black curtain and urgent silence. To those who listened, it became apparant that even at night, there was just as much life as at day. To Jacob... No other sound than his own heavy breathing and Pauls subtle laughter reached his ears. Every other sound was deaf to him. He saw nothing else than the man he so profusely hated, sitting there on top of him, straddling him by his middle.

Pauls hands was holding Jacobs wrists tightly, pinning his arms to the ground and leaving him unable to move. Considering only the honesty of stronger and weaker, there was no doubt that Jacob was the strongest one, he could flip Paul over or push him off of himself with a swift movement. But bringing within the fact to light that Jacob was innerly exhausted, both spiritually as well physically, it left Paul with the advantage. Jacob felt the anger flow trough him in a rebellious stream. He was only partly understanding what was going on, another part of him, the more calculated and incomprehensible part who needed every possible details of even the smallets of events, desperately tried to figure out what brought upon this situation.

Jacob remembered parting from Paul. Like the most of the time they spend alone with each other, they ended up close to fighting and Jacob had been fed for the time being. On a whim of luck, Paul had been insulted and decided to leave himself before Jacob did and that left Jacob alone. He had then run the borders until the moment Embry came, Sam being delayed. He had parted with Embry shortly after and he remembered he had felt less frustrated, well until the moment he arrived at home. A sound from the hand build garage had alerted him, but it had just been the massive door that slammed hard in against the wall. He had been more than sure that he had locked it earlier on the day though, yet the damper looked like it had been jerked off and trown to the ground. After he had checked everything, the next thing he remember was that scent... _His_ scent. And in the next moment he was trown to the ground, crushed under the weight of his pack brother.

Paul seemed to notice Jacobs confused thoughtfulness and his cocky smile turned into a full blown grin. Paul loved surprises, expecially the ones he was able to give, no matter of which kind, the stronger the emotion he recieved from the other person, the better for him. Slowly he slid his body over Jacobs, his head still by Jacobs ear, and he was not waiting for the younger boy to face on reality, Paul would make sure to knock Jacob out of whatever thoughts he was having one way or the other. It was only better this way, he was not fond about the idea of answering many questions right now. He wanted to have some fun, he wanted to break Jacob. In every sense possible he wanted Jacob to forget everything else and just focus on Paul, he had tried many times before, like earlier today. Nothing seemed to work on Jacob, and if it meant this was the only way, well he held no resentment towards the idea.

Paul had to admit he had been betting a little, betting on the possibility of Jacob being exhausted enough that Paul could even have a chance. But it did seem like it was his lucky moment.

Jacob was finally reacting when Pauls tounge slid down over his neck in a slow swaying bee-line, the moist appendage was hot even against his skin and without restrictment he shuddered in startlement, a gasp toring from his lips. Instantaneously Jacob stirred and writhed to escape Pauls touch and grib, but Paul was fiercefully pinning him down, stronger in this moment than the younger Quileute was himself. It left Jacob feeling frustrated and oddly betrayed. Betrayed by his own body. Jacobs legs was still free, and in the moment he realized that, he instantly kicked up as he bent his knees in an attempt of trowing Paul off over his head. Paul was faster and the older teen swung his own legs back in an agile movement, entwining his legs with Jacobs and pinning them back down. His hands on Jacobs wrists took upon all his weight and Paul heard Jacob wince with the sudden pain it caused him.

"What the fuck, Paul?" Jacob had not spoken til now and Paul had wondered if this at all would be as easy as he had hoped. And until now it had seemed like it would. The younger wolf shifter had seemed absorbed by the shock, but now after Paul had finally made his first move, knowing himself exactly what he wanted, Jacob finally seemed to dim in on it too.

"Are you crazy? What the fuck are you doing?" Jacob could not believe Paul had just licked him. Licked him! Despite that it sensationally had felt everything but wrong, it was just disgusting Jacob to no end. He stared with narrowed eyes at the only one year older boy, roughly reliefed that Pauls annoying smile was missing for a change, but Jacob almost wanted to swallow hard when he noticed the way Pauls pupils dilated in what looked like lust. Slowly enough the smile also crept back on Pauls lips, it was hesitant at first, but then spread out, casting Pauls features in close similarity to a predator having caught its prey. Jacobs hair stood on end, goosebumps speading out over his taut skin as Pauls ghosted his lips over his jaw and chin. The older boy kept the eye contact with Jacob, the smile now permanently gracing his full curved lips.

"What does it look like I am doing, Black? Surely I can inform you I am not taking a nap."

"Not funny! Fuck...! I'm serious, what the hell is going trough your head? This is jus-" Jacob had not been able to feel it before, but the moment Paul shifted his position, despite it was only slightly, it made their groins touch and deliberately Paul pressed his hardened member down against Jacobs. Unlike Jacob who was still completely naked, Paul wore his slim tigh lenghted denim shorts, and the rough fabric of the denim was pressing so tauntily against the sensitive skin of Jacobs bared manhood that it caused the younger boy to writhe in mild pleasure. Shudders ran trough him and Jacob had to bite his lip to hold back the moan who was threatening close to spill from his lips. Jacob could not comprehend why his body even reacted, he was already having an erection and all Paul did was forcing him to feel his.

"Mm, kid, is it just me, or are you starting you enjoy yourself? ... That was quick," Paul chuckled low, but as he spoke the last three words his voice were but a husky whisper, his tounge tip flicking out over Jacobs salty skin and Paul delighted himself in the session of chills it caused Jacob. When the boy started to struggle again, Paul merely grounded himself harder down against Jacob, feeling the delicious friction himself and Paul did not hold his own moans back. Jacob was spitting out low profanities and kicked his legs in a second attempt of taking Paul off guard. The older boy was just faster and with a swift movement he pulled one of his hands from Jacobs wrists and quickly grabbed both in the other hand, pinning Jakes hands over his head. Paul now had one hand he could use to freely roam wherever he pleased, and it was for sure it was exactly what he was going to do.

Open palmedly, Paul pressed his rough hand against Jacobs chest and slid it down over his taut muscles, adding extra pressure to the tips of his fingers, causing Jacob to ache his back abruptly as he bit down on his lip hard, trying to prevent himself from letting out the moans he knew Paul wanted to hear. Jacob could not stop it though, when Pauls hand slid further down over his stomach area to below his naval. Paul bit back a laugh as he watched Jake take a sharp intake of air before he groaned barely audible when Paul barely ghosted his finger tips along the rigid lenght of Jacobs shaft, leaving a burning trail that caused the rightful Alpha to shudder violently in need.

"Fuck no!" Jacob cursed himself for how weak the words came out. He could not believe this was really happening, or how he allowed himself to be this affected. Being touched by another man should not feel like this, expecially not when the other man was Paul. It was wrong, - big, fat, bolded, thick and mega stressed **wrong**! And here Jacob was, loving these subtle touches with almost no spirit to fight against it, because it felt too amazingly good to wanna stop it. And fuck how he hated himself for admitting it, even though it was only inwardly he did so - he'd _never_ voice it.

Paul had to admit he was slightly impressed. Jacob was a hard nut to break, but Paul could tell by Jacobs heavy panting and his chest heaving up and down with frantic avid as he spluttered out gasps between his gritted teeth, that Jacob was slowly, but surely giving in. Paul was a little surprised with himself as well. He was not fully sure what he was doing, straddling Jacob and touching him so innermost. Not that he really cared enough to figure it out. Everything that was Jacob right now emmited a jumble of immense sensations deep inside of Paul, spreading out as spiders web and causing him to tingle in need. He was painfully hard and pushed down against Jacobs tigh in order to relieve some of the pressure while his fingers closed themself around Jacobs thick shaft and slowly he stroke his hand up and down Jakes lenght.

"Shit! ...P-paul... S-stop!" Jacob could not allow himself to give in, just the mere fact his shaft was swollen with need indicated strongly that something was definitely and terribly wrong with him. And Paul? What the fuck was he thinking?

"Oh, c'mon Black. Trying to fool me? You don't want me to stop, it's so obvious. Aren't you just dying for more?" Pauls voice was soothing, but dominated by the clear lust he so immensely felt himself, nagging so unbearably at him from every angle. He needed Jacob to give in, not just for Pauls own sake. Paul was undoubtely convinced Jacob needed this too. If not just as some sort of distraction from Jacobs own usual self-condemning the boy lost himself in way too often. Jacob needed to forget everything else and just feel for once, just this once, that there was more to this world than Bella Swan.

Maybe Paul was delusional as if for now, but he could not care less if it was so. He had not planned this. When he left Jacob to patrol alone, his feet had merely brought him here, he still had no clue why, but it happened. And then when Jacob arrived, a few hours later, something in him clicked. The usually cheerful, naive young and to times stupid Jacob Black looked anything else than that. To Paul it could have been a friction of imagination, but the naked young Quileute triggered something in him, something Paul was too engrossed in that he would merely brush it off. He wanted to explore it and before he knew it himself, he'd jumped from his perched position on the Blacks roof top and in the next moment he had Jacob pinned beneath him.

That had just been the start, now Paul knew at least generally what for sensations it had been Jacob had awakened in him. He could feel the strong lust, the subtle hammering of his own heart as he watched the immense reactions he was able to bring forth from Jacob. Attraction, is was pure attraction, and yes somehow that was startling, on the other hand Paul had never been able to ignore the dominating cravings his body and mind caused him. Paul was the way he was because he had never been able to hide his emotions, if something came to his mind he had to share it, he could not play down reactions or pull back from a fight was he provoked. Abstractly Paul was one of the best examples on how humans was back in the day, way back before all those shitty discriminations of different nations and what not. Back in where the humans lived alongside the nature, like his forefathers Paul was more impulsive than held back.

When the ministrations on his senewy and sensitive member increased as Paul flicked a calloused thumb over the sensible head, Jacob ached upward as he trashed in the last attempts of breaking free. Attempting was not enough and he gasped in shallow intakes of breaths, his chest heaving and his legs quivering with the immense pleasure. It was too much, he really hated it, but knew that was a lie. The pleasure, the pleasure was all-consuming and he surely did not hate it. But he wanted to. He wanted Paul to stop, and he wanted him to stop now. He was not dying for more, he was dying to trow Paul off, dying to kick his ass, dying to punch his face in, dying to phase and bite his head off! Or that was what he forced himself to believe. Truth be told, no such strenght habored any longer in the rightful Alphas body. As much as he wanted to blame his unexplainable meek resistance abilities on feeling weak of being tired, it just wasn't water-proof. He could as well renounce who he really was as he could let himself deny what he really wanted.

Jacob was drunk on these foreign sensations, but how alien they yen were, deep, deep down a very small part of him was freely admitting that he craved for more. For more of what he knew Paul could extract within him and make him feel. That little part just wasn't enough yet, even though Jacob could feel it grow and invading his every fiber as Pauls own arousal intoxicated Jacobs sensitive nose and caused the venturing omnipresent lust to just amplify. He could still supress it, and until it became too dominating that he would loose, he would keep fighting it.

"Paul... Just stop... now. You don't know-" Jacob had to bite back a gasp when Pauls teeth graced his soft flesh and broke trough the skin as easy as butter. A rush of mild pain gushed trough him, but the soft feel of Pauls moist tounge labbing up his life essence spilled, numbed everything down to a blissful tingling. God, Jacob had to make Paul stop this. His loins were burning and he had a hard time just speaking because of how hard Paul made it for him to concentrate. Of course Jacob could figure as much that would be Pauls plan, that it _was _Pauls plan. But it didn't mean he was going to let the older teen get what he wanted.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, kid. And I know you like it. Just like you love this, mm?" Pauls lips were ghosting over Jacobs skin close to his ear, up and down his neck and throat, and as Paul spoke, he pressed his hand open-palmedly down on Jacobs swollen head of his erection, causing the younger boys breath to hitch. Jacob writhed and quivered, his legs locked with Pauls, but buckled as Jacob moaned hotly from the sheer sensational epruption that Paul just caused him. Yes he liked it, and fuck he really liked it, but he couldn't... He couldn't allow this.

"Fuck you! Thi-this is un.. Unforgiving, you jerk," Pauls low chuckle made Jacob growl, despite he had to gasp when Paul bit down on his flesh again, the older boys actions on Jacobs shaft never creasing either. Paul licked up the newly spilled blood and slowly made his way with subtle hot kisses up along Jacobs throat. He blew hot air on the shell of Jacobs earlid, eprupting another shaken moan from the younger Quileute, before he pressed his body against Jacobs and inhaled his scent. Jacobs scent was intoxicating, like nothing else Paul had ever smelled. The thick arousal made it so much more enthralling and it urged Paul to break Jacob faster. The younger teen was fighting too hard, denying himself what he so obviously wanted and needed. There by he was denying Paul what he wanted, because Paul wanted Jacob and right now he wanted him more than anything.

"I don't _want _your forgiveness, Jacob. For once don't fight, allow yourself to enjoy yourself. Just this once... Jake, ...Please," That was it. Jacob snapped. That single word, soothingly, beggingly spilling from Pauls parted lips in a whisper of promising passion yet to come. It was all Jacob heard, just that word. _Please._ And it snapped him. Everything Jacob had been clunging to, the thin strings of his resistance was no more. It triggered another side of him, a side Jacob had tried to supress and one he was not completely aware of himself. With a feral growl, Jacob broke free of Pauls grib on his wrists with ease, the prior exhaustion all forgotten as new brutish strenght evolved from within. A cry of startlement from Paul reached his ears as Jacob grabbed the older boys arms and flung him over, switching their positions and now Paul was the one pinned to the ground.

Jacob unawarely registered Pauls shocked expression, his wide almond shaped eyes staring at him with surprised appreciation, the cinnamon coloured pools was smothering in lust and it made it even more impossible for Jacob to pull back. He didn't want to. Everything Jacob now was craving, longing and needing. Jacob had no recognition of who he was anymore, he just knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it.

Jacobs arousal was nagging him and the loss of Pauls hand, as Jacob now prevented the older Quileute from touching him, was unbearable. With swelling need, Jacob elicited a moan from Paul as he withdrew his hands from their hold on Pauls arms and ran them down over Pauls body. Feeling, groping and mapping where else place he could reach. His breathing was rasping and his notrills flarring as he took in every scent and every sound Paul gave him. It was pleasing him, pleasing him to no end how he was able to make Paul writher beneath him in ecstacy. Jacobs head corked slowly to one side as he took in the older males appearance, it was crazy how he had never noticed how handsome Paul was. His hair was short like their alls, but it was spiky and soft as he ran his fingers trough it, feeling the strains against his calloused fingers. Pauls cheekbones were high, but subtle and not as prominent, his lips were luscious and full. He was enthralling, muscular, yet Pauls body was much more petite, slimmer than Jacobs.

Paul was panting in harsh gulps of air as Jacobs hands ventured all over his body. He was ecstatic, feeling so drunk on the arousement that just pierced him even deeper. He could not tear his eyes off of Jacob, it was as if the younger male had changed completely. Paul had been more than genuinely shocked when Jacob broke free of his grab and before he had been able to even react, he had been pinned to the ground. Paul could feel his heart and how it had taken a double turn. It had already been hammering before, now it was albeit threatening close to erupt right out trough his ribcage. But there was no trace of fear in him, all he could feel was all he needed to feel. The sheer resistanceless cheer that washed trough him in merry waves of sensational tingling. Jacob had given in. Paul could see it in his face, the way his eyes no longer supressed the raging lust Paul had known, Jacob so dearly had cursed and substained. The rightful Alpha was watching him while his hands mapped his body, explored him and Paul could see so much appreciation in his gorgeous eyes. And more than that, there was the craving need.

As Jacob growled again, softer, more sincere, Paul swallowed hard and a slow pace of chills ran down his spine. Slowly as Jacobs unrestricted movements became more subtle, Paul allowed himself to close his eyes as he instinctively raised his hips. Paul was not one hundred percent sure yet what was going to happen, he saw the difference in Jacob, but the rightful Alpha could as well snap right out of it and push him off. No. Paul would not allow himself to think in those trails, he was too absorbed and the mere fact he finally, in some way, had recieved Jacobs acception - Well more or less - it made Paul completely enthralled. Jacob was now more animalistic than Paul had ever seen him before, and yet the way Jacob touched him... It was not as rough as he had expected, almost sincere, but definitely not soft either way. Paul still felt, that even though Jacob seemed absorbed in the unconditional omnipresent basic instincs of his generic real self, that he needed Jacobs approval. His approval to touch him now and Paul really wanted to touch Jacob.

Of course it seemed illogical, considering Paul from the beginning only had done what he had wanted. He had not asked Jacob before he straddled him, before he touched him, if it was alright with him. But then again, had Paul done that, Jacob would have chewed his head off, or laughed humorlessly of what he undoubtedly would believe was a very poor delusional joke. So Paul reassurred himself, that hadn't he forced this upon Jacob, then the rightful Alpha would never have known it was an option. It was just, that now, now when Paul finally had his attention, had Jacob so close to him, touching him and leaving a burning trail wherever Jacobs hot hands touched Pauls skin, now it seemed wrong. Not wrong as in that Paul was regretting it, no hell, he wanted more, so much more. But he needed to know if it was okay. Jacob was so raw, so dominatingly superior that it instinctively caused Paul to feel smaller, inferior, but not like he was worth less or desurved less. Jacob was just... Jacob was his Alpha.

Jacob rubbed his hands over Pauls lighter hued skin, circling his hands open-palmedly over Pauls abs and subtler muscles. Paul was not that much weaker than him, but he was not as prominantly sculpted. In comparisson to Paul, Jacob was almost bulky, not that it bothered him. He was too absorbed in his new found addiction. Because that was how he felt, addicted. Pauls scent was driving him crazy and every little movement the older boy made caused him to growl and harshly pressing himself closer. When Paul closed his eyes, he stopped moving all completely as he let Jacob explore and do what he wanted. It made Jacob growl appraisingly, but slowly Jacob began noticing, mostly instinctly, the meaning behind Pauls behavior. Paul was submissive, one hundred percently, he was substaining his own needs and letting Jacob decide where to go. It was undoubtely and undeterredly pleasing Jacob to no end. Appreciatively Jacob moved his hands down Pauls body and as they grabbed a hold of Pauls slim tighs, the rightful Alpha let out a deep rumble from his chest. It caused Paul to open his eyes, and when their heated gazes met, a smile tuggered at Pauls lips when he understood. His Alpha was gaining him permission.

With fervently avid Paul wrapped his arms around Jacobs neck and moaned in wanton need when he felt his Alphas teeth on the sensitive skin just below his ear. Jacob raised Pauls hips, his hold on the older boy tight, but not painful and slowly he ran a hand down along Pauls side and around over his belly til Jacob reached his destination. Jacob continued to nibble on the soft skin and delighted himself in his submissive pack brothers moans and groans of pleasure, and when he slid his fingers ever so slowly along Pauls lenght, Jacob smirked against the boys neck as Pauls legs buckled as he ached up and into his Alphas touch. A whole lot of heated moans slipped past Pauls lips as his Alpha kept running his hand up and down his lenght, using only the tips of his fingers. It was almost painful, sweet, sweet torturous slow movements, light and sensationally it made Paul insane.

"J-Jacob, f... fuck! Ple, please..."

Jacob did not respond in words, but growled approvingly and to answer his submissives plea, he fistened his fingers around Pauls swollen erection. The rigid shaft throbbed in need and Jacob hummed low, his eyes sliding shut as he nuzzled his nose into the crook of Pauls neck, giving his pack brother what he wanted. His hand glided up and down over the lenght of Paul in a slow and steady rythm, the older boy squirming lightly as he moaned out Jacobs name repeatedly. The Alpha took it slow, relishing in every sweet sound Paul made and occasionally Jacob flickered his tounge out and prodded it along the pulse in Pauls neck, tasting the salty substance that was now coating his submissive. The older male gloated in Jacobs attention and the Alpha was proud knowing he was the solely cause of his submissives delirious pleasure.

They were connecting now, in ways neither could have dreamed of. Paul was absolutely famished in need of feeling and gaining everything his Alpha could and would allow him. Even as the more he got, he grew sultrier, wanting more, it was never enough. Yet at the same time Paul also craved for more than recieving. He needed to touch and return what Jacob was giving him. Above anything, Paul wanted Jacob inside of him. Paul wanted his Alpha to claim him, to make him his. For now. Forever.

The immense sensations left Paul unable to breath proberly. It became too much, he was sinking deeper and deeper into shallower waters, never fully above the surface as oblivion ever so slowly sank in over him, wrapping him inside the colourful darkness and he would not last long. Paul however clung to the last pits of his conciousness, he fervently wished not to come alone, he could and would not allow his Alpha to only please him. He needed Jacob with him, more than anything. Pauls hand was shaking as he reached out, hesitanly snaking his fingers around Jacobs wrist to stop his Alpha for bringing him any closer to the peak he so desperately wished not to reach alone. Dissapointment flooded his veins still when Jacobs hand came to an halt, it was Pauls body betrayingly needing more, but it did not stop Paul, he knew what he really wanted and he had to make his Alpha understand too.

Jacob was not pleased with his pack brothers course of action and he glowered at him, baring his teeth in warning, heeding Paul not to disobey him. But the smaller wolf boys wanton breathing as he met Jacobs gaze with so much need, the way Paul was barely able to keep his lids open, the ecstacy so obviously gnawing at him from every angle, it made the Alphas chest swell with what could be described as pride. Pride and longing, for having droven his submissive beyond the boundaries of his self-control, and Jacob knew what Paul needed now, instinctively. Jacob needed it for himself, but it did not stop him from growling aggressively as the unwithheld need to possess and claim began to dominate his every sense.

Jacob grabbed Paul in a brutish demaneor and clasped his larger hands on the hips of his submissive, instantaneously raising him from the ground. Pauls back ached up as he fluently followed every move his Alpha made, his hand finding his other once again around Jacobs neck and Paul mewled with soft appreciation as he felt Jacobs prodding erection at his entrance. There would be no preparation, they both knew and when Jacob slowly pushed his way inside, Paul bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out in pain. It was not unbearable, Paul wanted it too much to care and just as painful the experience, just as magnificent was the pleasure already making itself known. Jacob was huge, but his Alpha was careful and not ruthless as he impaled him bit for bit, and Paul was getting lost somwhere between ecstacy and euphoria. The intensity of the moment was undescribeable, and Paul loved every second of it.

"A-ah, - J-Jake!"

Paul glutched at Jacobs backside, his arms were worn tightly around his Alphas neck and with raspy moans Paul spread his legs wider, bending his knees in an outwards motion and locked his ancles at Jacobs rear. Paul had never taken anyone or anything inside of him, he was not accustomed to Jacobs emminent extent and it was painful, it was very, very painful. Jacob noticed the distress of his submissive, Pauls face was pulled in heart wrenching expressions as the older Quileute so deterredly chewed at his lip to prevent himself from crying out aloud what he really felt. It made Jacobs guts sink and reluctantly he sheathed himself completely within Paul. The older male could no longer hold back the hurtful cries and Paul trew his head back, crying so softly as hot tears made a trail down him damp cheeks.

With soothing kisses Jacob released his grip on Pauls hips and rubbed his palms over the lenght of the older males torso. Paul was so petite in his hands, softer and slimmer, nothing like Jacob was himself. Paul was still muscular and Jacob knew he was far from weak, he had more than once felt the brutish strenght of this rebellious male being, having had heated fights maybe a little too often. But like this, like this Paul was like nothing Jacob had ever seen him as before. He looked almost fragile, but Jacob could feel how tightly Paul clutched at him, the strenght behind the pain Jacob had caused him. Being inside Paul was bliss, Jacob was completely enthralled, loving every second of Pauls taut muscles clenching around him, but he couldn't bear seeing Paul this way. Jacob knew he would have to stop it if Paul couldn't adjust, as much as he despised the idea of ever leaving his warmth, Jacob could not allow that Paul was not enjoying it.

Pauls breathing worsened, he had to gasp for air as he fought the immense spasms of the pain spreading ever so slightly thorough his body. The shallow and raw waves were not pleasant, but Paul felt that he could take it, it wasn't just all pain His senses were completely contaminated in essence of Jacobs scent and his heart was swelling with the obvious knowlegde that his Alpha was waiting for him, patiently, soothingly showering him with kisses. Pauls ragged breathing never stabilitized, but gluttoral moans spilled from his lips when his Alpha suckled at his jugular, Jacobs larger hands rubbing his chest in soothing circles. The Alpha tried, he wished for nothing in the world now than to stop, unless Paul urged him on. And he did. Pauls sweet moans, his nails clawing at Jacobs back as he constricted so bittersweetly around Jacobs cock. Paul would kill Jacob if he stopped this now, not as much in the sense of saying as of how it would kill Paul himself. Neither could comprehend the unexplainable connection they felt, but it was there and the way Paul took Jacob in, linked the two males together in a fateful intercourse either would only understand later.

And then it happened. The sudden rush of erupting pleasure shot trough Paul and curled at his toes. With a strangled moan, Paul gasped and tangled a single hand in Jacobs shagged hair. His back arched up as he instinctually clamped his legs tighter around Jacob. The Alpha growled as he felt it too, in this position he could feel everything that was Paul, as Paul could feel everything that was Jacob. Slowly, testing, Jacob grabbed Pauls hips again and drew out. The older boy still clung to him as was it life or dead, but Jacob wasn't affected, only Pauls sultry mewls got to him and almost snapping he slammed back in. It was too rough, he knew, but Paul wasn't cutting him much slack. The younger Quileute was overcome with an immense need to just letting go, letting go of that last string he had yen left, but if he did he knew he would loose it completely. The beast inside him was already dominating too much, yet he could only allow it this much, he wished not to hurt his submissive. Paul was igniting a fire inside Jacob, fueling it worse with his sweet moans and pleas, it accumulated and he had no places to flee.

Paul gasped breathlessly when Jacob slammed back in, but the prior pain was now almost nothing but a dull and numb feeling, a hum of nothingness that was easily overtrown by the quickly building pleasure that knotted in his stomach tightly. The older teen could not hold back the soft pleas as he tugged at Jacob. His hand fistened tighter in the younger males hair and Paul pulled himself closer, eager for his Alpha to give him more of this unbelieveable pleasure. Jacobs growls grew more aggressive, possessive as he subsided and gave in. He was too lost himself to withstand Pauls needyness and with a brutish demaneor the Alpha pulled out only to slam back in, repeatingly. The pace was steady, but increasing and for Paul it had to be one of the most incredible experiences he had ever had. The older Quileute managed to find a rythm effinent enough to match his Alphas ruthless rutting, and with fervently eager he rose his hips to meet Jacobs feral thrusts, feeling how his own erection strained and pulsed under the endless pleasure convulsing inside him.

Paul couldn't believe it, it had barely started and he was already nearing the end. His release was dangerously close and he felt it creep thorough him, setting his loins on fire as it trew him closer and closer to the egde. He was completely lost in the euphoria, Jacob was pulsing inside him and the sensation was incredible saturating. His Alpha was close too and Paul himself was on the brim to loose his conciousness. His lids fluttered and the moans spilled from his lips wantonly, he could only clutch onto Jacob as the younger male unstoppably slammed them both into oblivion. When it came, the luscious and bittersweet release, it crashed with avid fevor and Paul lost his voice half way trough as he cried out Jacobs name. The essence poured from the tip of his rock hard erection and coated himself and Jacob, smearing out against them each time Jacob thrust in, in determinded demaneor.

The Alpha choked on a growl when Paul constricted around him so painfully, his manhood swelled and he felt the end near. The older boy was already going limp in his arms, Pauls release having weakened him to the brim of complete exhaustion, but Jacob wasn't done. He could feel its everything and all pulse within him, the beast in control was far from done, there was something uncomplished, something Jacob had known would come before this was over and something he absolutely had to do. With the objective so close, Jacob once again clamped his larger hands tightly on Pauls hips, raising them further as the limp legs fell lax beside him. The feral growl rumbled in the pits of his chest as his eyes shut closed tight, and with a few more hard thrusts he suddenly slowed down.

As he slid out again, he pushed back in almost sensually, his nose nuzzled in against Pauls neck and with a long lick, Jacob sought out the perfect place. He could feel the salvia pool in his mouth, the sensations erupted as the pleasure continuedly hummed trough him, he had to wait a little more, had to wait until the exact right moment. Jacob could feel Pauls hands tighten on his back again, the older male could feel it too, even though the Alpha knew Paul was almost gone. It was almost torture to the Alpha, yet it was neccessary, in order to complete the ritual, he had to prolong the pleasure a little more.. Just a little more...

Jacob watched Paul, his pace slow and tender as he slid in and out, feeling the tingles spread thorough his body. The eyes of the older teen was only half open, Pauls chest heaving up and down in subtle panting, slower than before, but still harsher than normal breathing. Jacob kissed along his jawline, kissed down his throat, over his collar bone. He could taste the salt from Pauls skin on the tip of his tounge and it coated his senses, everything was escalating and Jacob knew it was now or never. It was mere instinct, more than a decision, it was fate and everything in Jacob wanted this, wanted Paul. Not just for the pleasure, for something deeper, for something eternal. His pace increased ever so slightly and his fingers dug into Pauls hips as Jacob found Pauls neck again.

It came crashing down upon him in waves, the pleasure forced a heated groan from his lips, before Jacob silenced himself as he bit down on the nerve ending in Pauls neck. He felt his submissive jerk from the pain and a breathless startled moan slipped past Pauls parted lips. Yet Jacob was almost not aware how Paul clutched to him even tighter, or how the older male convulsed again when Jacobs own release filled him up to the hilth. This was all, this was everything. His jaw tightened and Jacob flexed the muscles in his back, a raw possessive growl rumbled trough his chest as he held Paul close, still releasing inside him. The importance of the moment seemed so obvious to him, so natural. For Jacob, for the beast inside him, the wolf he was in body and soul as well as the man he was, knew exactly what to do.

He knew even Paul could feel it, could feel not only the immense pleasure, but the energy that sweeped around and trough them. It wasn't just a bite, it wasn't just claiming. It was mating, Jacob completed their connection and linked them, marked Paul as the beast inside him wanted him to. And Jacob was only half and half aware. Yet nothing was able to stop him and with a softer growl Jacob pulled away from his submissive, keeping him in his arms as his tounge labbed up the blood spilled. Kissing the skin and nuzzling his nose against Pauls cheek, Jacob raised his head and admired his work with a loving gaze.

This wound wouldn't heal, it would always scar and it would always show just who exactly Paul belonged to.

**End of Chapter Two.**

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, constructive critism is more than welcome! :D Just don't flame me, if you don't like this, you shouldn't have read it XD

**Boom#**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightmare

**Not For Real**.

-Or so it seems-

**Title**: Not For Real.

**Author**: BoomDarh.

**Pairing**: Paul - Jacob.

**Rating**: NC-17. Mature.

**Summary**: Alternative Universe on New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Starts in New Moon.  
After Jacob joined the Wolf Pack, everything went wrong, according to him. Now that Bella left him behind as she traveled to Italy for the Vampire who abandoned her, Jacob discovers a whole new opputunity to move on with his life. But will he grab that chance, now that it involves a certain pack brother he thought he couldn't stand? Or will he deny it all?

**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I only wish it was mine :D But it's not and I own nothing but my own serious wierd ideas XD

**Authors Note**: I know this took a while to get up! Much apology! I hope it was worth it though :) ! This chapter is where it really begins (or ends, it can seem like it) - I really hope you don't mind angst, because that is unavoidable XD I barely write fluff and this is just how it's supposed to be. We all know real life can suck, and in stories (even them were magic and werewolves exist) it's not all rainbows and sugar candy... Thank god! :D :D I hope you enjoy! SO MUCH THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE SUPPORT! And expecially thank you to everyone else who has read this, and for the faves and alerts :D YOU GUYS WARM MY HEART! ^^

_Life sucks and then..._

- Your pack brother fucks with you.

**Chapter Three**:

**Nightmare.**

The rain fell softly and quietly, pitter patter, the musical sound spellbinding as the crystallic drops of clear rain fell with dull thuds from leaf to leaf, the trees so mighty and tall providing shelter for the lower downs of the forest floor. A cooling wind flew by, howling its excruciate song and shaking the tree tops as it loomed up and about, the drops fell down in flourishing scattering and melted into the soft topsoil. A squirrel shook its fur from the wet as it scittered over the moist branches, jumping and leaping about, to get home to a more seclure and warmer place. The air was damp and moist, a sheen of cloudy mist covering the floors of moss and spruce.

Paul awoke to a sensational tingling that spread out from the core of his lower abdomen and thorough his body at an agonizing slow speed that caused him to moan as he stirred and shivered. His senses were immediately attacked by an overdose of intoxicating scents, the fresh scents of woodsy, pine and nature mixed in so deliciously with the smell of old arousal and sex. His body felt like on fire, his skin was so hot and crispy almost, completely dry although he could smell the rain in the air and steam streamed off of him in transculent mist. The feverish temperature did not bother him much though, as the burning heat came more from around him than from Paul himself. Instinctally he inched closer to the warmth and a soft contented sigh combined yawn spilled from his lips, his lids fluttering open and close as his eyes slowly adjusted to the white dimming of the first morning light.

Amazing, that was the first and only legitimate word that came to his mind. He felt absolutely amazing, a little sore in the more neither regions, but amazing non the less. His neck throbbed with a dull pulsing, a new kind of warmth spreading out and creeping slowly as spider webs from his joint in between shoulder and neck. Subconciously he lifted his hand to cover the spot, as he touched it, the throbbing increased instantly and flinching Paul shut his eyes tight, moaning from the avid pulse of pleasuring energy. He felt his heart skip a beat as he hesitantly slid his fingers back over the wounded mark another time, the same tingling pleasure humming trough him and he instantanously bit his lip to bite back another hot moan. It was strange, the more he touched it, the more his body reacted, he could even feel himself convulse and harden as his breathing hitched. Yes strange, but good, really, really good.

With slow and steady breaths, Paul calmed himself somewhat and slid his hand away from himself, deciding it was best letting it be for now. He let his arm fall to the ground, yet the surface it collided with was not what he expected. It wasn't the soft and wet soil, but something extremely hot and taut, supple almost and his heart pace increased ten fold, the beat fast as the organic muscle hammered away inside his chest. Suddenly pictures flashed before his minds eye as he slowly recollected the prior nights events and shivered with delirious delight. It was all still very incomprehendable, he couldn't exactly connect everything he saw, the memories was so clear, but blurry and slurred at the same time. Some parts were more vivid than others and with a soundless gasp Pauls eyes shot open and wide. A particular strong recalled memory had his loins flame with avid desire and with shaky hands he slid his fingers over the glowing auburn skin that greeted his vision. That was right, he wasn't alone.

The man shivered under Pauls touch, but growled in a low humm as he flexed his muscles and shifted slightly. Pauls breath hitched again as he stared at the man, his tousled black hair falling in thick strains down over his handsome face and with unregretting perplexity Paul took in the perfection that carved those beautiful features. Not beautiful as in feminine beauty, but he was beautiful in every masculine way possible. His face was more round than long, yet the prominent cheek bones lifted his appearance and gave him a rougher look than the soft one of a kid he once used to have, yes, this face was familiar... But never before had Paul felt his stomach tighten as tingling shivers ran their course trough his body upon watching this face, upon feeling this man, having him so close. He was consumed by a life changing new perspective and with shaking hands he cupped the face of the younger boy that rested his chin against Pauls chest.

Jacob. He was with Jacob.

The vivid images was still flashing inside his head and he shivered once, recalling it all again. All that pleasure, Jacobs beautiful face constricted in ecstacy and how he had moved inside him. How Paul had felt more than just euphoric, connecting with Jacob on a plane he had never thought possible. And then that bite... The mark on his shoulder. He had no idea what it meant, but how it felt. Oh, how it felt! If perfection really existed, then everything right now was that exactly; everything was just perfect. With a soft sigh, Paul moved his thumbs over Jacobs skin, circling the calloused fingers and feeling the smooth taut skin underneath. Jacob was snoring softly, sleeping still and Paul felt like he could watch him forever, but as the butterflies in his belly awoke when Jacob yawned softly, his lips parting, Pauls eyes drifted to the luscious swells and subconciously he licked his own lips. The idea then came to his mind, or rather the realization. Not once last night, had he kissed Jacob nor had Jacob kissed him. And he wondered why, because the more he watched the younger boys tempting lips, how full and round and just absolutely lush they looked, the more he wanted to close the distance and taste what he could only imagine would be like.

His breathing picked up it's speed again, airy puffs of air slipping avidly from his lips as his heart erupted and took a double turn. It fluttered unconditionally and Paul was leaning closer, his eyes slowly sliding shut and a flush creeped up from his neck and settled itself on his ardent cheeks. It was too hard to resist and Jacob was sleeping, but his Alpha wouldn't mind, would he? Alpha... Pauls body erupted with burning sensations again, the shivers tingling down his spine and a low moan slipped past his lips. As an end result, still with his eyes closed tightly, Paul pressed his forhead against Jacobs and bit his lower lip, forcing the temptation to stay at bay and took shuddering inhales of air trough his nose, letting it out all the same in a gust. It did not matter if Jacob would mind it or not, Paul still couldn't just go and kiss him, not without some sort of permission at least, and it was not just something he tried to convince himself of - it was something he believed in one hundred percently. Jacob became Pauls alpha, their bond was permanent, he could feel it tingle in the mark on his neck just upon thinking it and so it didn't matter if he knew the essentional details of exactly what had happened last night, because he already knew the only really important fact there was to know; He belonged to Jacob now.

Paul was not altogether sure how or why he knew, he just knew that he did. Intuition, and that was enough. of course it helped that not even one tiny ounce of him wished it to be any different. When his feets had brought him to the Blacks residence, Paul believed it had been the start of it all, a subconcious longing he still couldn't explain, but it was there, even now. And it was stronger than anything he had ever felt so far. Wether he could decipher it or not, when he looked at Jacob, he saw everything he could ever want. Being with the younger male now, he felt so at peace, so calm.

Slowly, Paul slid his right hands fingers down along Jacobs cheek and jawline, feeling the soft skin underneath and although he had decided he would not steal a kiss, he could still touch Jacobs lips, he saw no problem in that. Just then as the tips of his fingers where but inches away, Jacob stirred out of a sudden and stiffled a yawn that caused Paul to freeze instantly and his heart skipped a beat. It soon picked up pace though, fluttering away as butterflies invaded his stomach and caused an uproar inside of him. Paul wasn't sure why he felt so anxious, he already knew Jacob would wake up at some point, but maybe it was because he wasn't all complete sure what to expect. Something had definitely happened between them, something a little more than just a fuck, Paul still couldn't forget how surprised he had been upon Jacobs enthuiasm, how the younger boy had flipped it over, taking advantage of Paul instead of the other way around. But it wasn't like that bothered Paul in the least, he knew how he had felt and he knew he had wanted it, but now.. Now as he watched Jacob slowly coming to his senses, Paul just couldn't help the nervousity from filling his form and slowly he drew his lower lip in between his teeth and chewed it in anticipation.

Quiet and calm, blissful even, like floating in the mist of where nothing exist and everything begins. It was euphoric, how airborne and light he felt, and Jacob stirred, gliding so easily from dream into feather like soft reality. His mind was clouded, a white sheen covering his thoughts and for a moment he wasn't completely sure if he was really awake or not. He could feel his muscles though, moving as he did, shifting but not really getting anywhere. He felt so at ease, his body so relaxed and calm, completely content and he was only partly aware of why. Jacob remembered he had been dreaming, a very odd dream, but a seriously good one non the less, it was just hard to recall the images and his brain processed rather slolwy, still heavy with sleep. But some facts was clear, they just popped into his head and a sudden pulse surging trough his abdomen had him groan with pleasure. Pleasure.. The dream had contained a lot of pleasure. Pleasure the sixteen year old to days date never had imagined possible. He couldn't recall a face to place on them, but jacob knew he had not reached such hights of unexplainable arousement by own archivement, someone had been there with him, in his dream, someone exclusively attractive and who had somehow opened a whole new world for him, even shown him a side of himself he had never known existed.

Jacob tried to focus on rewinding his mind, trying to remember, but the images were so slurred and so blurry. He couldn't exactly place them in order, he could barely see them clear enough to say with certainity who had starred in them beside himself. Just that this someone had made him do stuff he kind of wished he could repeat, it had been so good and so... Vividly amazing, it would be a down right shame, if such realistic fantasies remained but a dream. God, what was he thinking? He had just had the most realistic erotic dream about having sex, and so far as what he knew of, the person he'd done it with was a complete stranger. Jacob had thought, maybe Bella... But no matter how he turned her name around in his head, it just didn't sound right, it couldn't be Bella. Which was just strange, besides Bella, there was no other women for Jacob, not what he knew of. Ever since Bella moved back to Forks, to live with her father, Jacob had had a crush on her, there was only her, so it was... wrong. It hadn't been Bella in his dream, he was almost one hundred percent sure of that... but who then? Never in his life had Jacob been so sexually aroused, hell all the dreams he had ever had about Bella was water compared to this, nothing but blatantly childish fantasies, ridiculous. But this dream, Jacob had been so avid for more than his own pleasure, so keen for feeling and watching his partner - whoever it was - reach their peak and he... Jacob hesitantly remembered his state, he hadn't really been thinking, he had acted... Been more or less animalistic, like the wolf inside of him. Aka why dream was also odd.

As Jacob became more aware to his surroundings, his senses awoke also. The fresh scents from the woods, like pine and bitter fir, mixing in well with the rainfilled aroma of morning dew, greeted his sensitive nose. Yet a far more dominant scent, so lush and alluring pierced trough the rest and dragged a half tasseled and barely audible moan from his lips. A luminous heat washed in over him and consumed his body to an extent he was not entirely used to - sure being a werewolf and all he ran a solid almost over 108 degree of body temparature, but this... He felt almost feverish, yet in an absolutely positive way. His skin prickled so vividly with amplifying sensations that had him tingle down lower. God, he felt really amazing.

Jacob squinted his eye brows, fighting ever so slowly against his heavy lids. He wasn't really tired, just... He couldn't explain it, not even to himself. He felt wasted, but in a really good way. Content. Relaxed. As he srunched his shoulders, heaving a breath, he could feel his heart beat within his chest - ba-thum, ba-thum - low and steady, a dull echo to the fluttering of the erupting heart beat that reached his ears. Wait a min... Since when did he have two heart beats? Just as he felt a tingle on his skin, warm and moist, like hot air, the luscious scents that had his hair stand on end corroborated and coated the inside of his nose in spice and cinnamon mint. Jacobs mind suddenly clicked into place, he knew that scent and he knew it too well. With intense realization, Jacobs heart skipped a beat and his eyes shot open. And then he remembered. Every single memory of every single moment from last night flashed in mad speed trough his head. Every loose end connected and everything became absolutely and unmistakingly clear. A dream? Ha, no... he wish...It hadn't been a dream, non of it. It had not even been... a woman... She... was a _he_. And that he was... Paul.

The moment Jacobs eyes shot open, Paul could not control his heart beat no more, it leaped and doubled, erupting like crazy and threatingly close to burst right trough his ribcage. His own eyes were widely open and the anxiesty swallowed him raw, consuming him completely as he watched with avid nervousity for Jacobs reaction. A lower part of his gut wrenched painfully, Paul felt a premonition surge him, but he refused to believe the negative thought and continued to watch Jacob with hesitation. The younger boy was so clearly surprised, it was written all over his face, but then slowly, Jacobs expression changed, it fell. His eye brows crunched and his jaw flexed and locked, the left side of his mouth twitching and now Pauls gut really started to sink, a pang of fear hitting him hard. Something was wrong.

"...Jacob?"

Neither of them had heard the soft crunching of the gravel as a set of wheels approached, but both boys flinched when the hesitant, but clear voice of a too familiar man rang out and reached their ears at the same time - Billy Black, Jacobs father had just arrived from his night over at the Clearwaters and what he saw, had him stop dead in tracks.

Jacobs head begun to spin as a rush of nausea washed trough him, he felt sick to his stomach. Almost mechanical he turned his head, already knowing what he would see, but actually looking at his fathers form, not even ten feets away, Billy perched in his usual wheelchair, looking so uncomfortable, so out of place, it became too much for Jacob. He was frozen completely and he just barely registered the nervous twitch of his fathers hand as he shifted in his seat and looked from Jacob to Paul, his mouth parted as if to say something, but not a peep came out. This. Was. Not. Happening. Jacob refused to believe it. He was **not** naked on the ground, he was **not** holding on to a just as naked Paul, and he had definitely **not** _ever_ has sex with said man. No, never. The body beneath his shifted and Jacobs eyes flew back to Pauls form instantanously, every single muscle in his body flexed and slowly, Jacobs hands started to tremble. Yeah, he could deny it all he wanted... But this was real. This was really happening. But that didn't mean he had to like it. Fucking shit.

Paul wasn't sure anymore what he should be feeling, but he could see it now, it was so clear, all too clear. And he hated it. Jacob looked like anything but what Paul has expected, but what _had_ he expected? Last night had just been so real and not only for him, he was sure, but maybe he had just hoped for too much. The torn expressions on Jacobs else handsome features made the boy look almost scary, not that Paul would ever be scared of so little, it was just... Non of the expressions had even a tint of being a good sign; Disbelief, disturbment, disorientment and disgustment. A lot of dis'es and all of them were discouraging.

Pauls guts kept sinking, he wasn't even sure if it should be possible, because he already felt he had hit rock bottom and the patronizing agony weighed so heavily he was almost certain he would never get up again. And then it came - not really as a shock as Paul more or less already had seen it coming - it did not prevent the excruciate hurt to convulse and consume him though as Jacobs painful tight grib on Pauls arms intensified, and in the next moment, Paul felt himself fly trough the air. The wood from the house protested under his weight as he collided with the wall head on, the red paint scaling off as he slid down from the spot he hit. There was little to non resistment in Paul as he allowed the pain to consume him. It wasn't the physical pain that was bad anyway, it really was nothing compared to the stabbing agony he felt piercing his heart.

"What the FUCK?" Jacobs voice was loud, but the words held no power, he already knew everything he needed to know - and it disturbed him to no end. Sex, he had sex! The dream that he had thought had been a dream, but now knew wasn't a dream, had also been a little too real to be a dream and how he **wished** that he could turn it around and prove it really wasn't more than a dream, but it wasn't! It really happened! It was... Fuck! He couldn't even end the sentence, the words in his head whirled and mixed together, confused him, made him dizzy. His body was shaking in violent quakes, his hands and feets trembling so bad he could barely remain standing erected. Jacob ran his shaking hand over his face, the frustration settling in as he so hard tried to reject anything his mind on the other hand tried to convince him was real. It was just too sick, so wrong. There was just no helping it - regardless how messed up he felt in his head, the same pair of words flashed almost noisily over and over, like an up-lit neon sign proclaiming itself repeatedly, only making it worse; He had sex! With Paul!

"NO!" Jacob shook his head, his hands fisting in his hair and he felt his legs about to give in. Too sick! Just too sick! And the more he thought about it, despite his useless tries not to, the clearer and more vivid became the images, he could almost feel it, down to the tiniest detail - everything that happened last night. He could hear it, taste it, smell it. Pauls sweet moans, how tight he had been around him, how Pauls nails had mooned cresent shaped marks along his backside and how he had convulsed and constricted as he reached the highest peak of his release - God! Nooo, it was so disgusting! ... But the worst part? The worst part was that it felt like a lie. Jacob had loved it, he had really loved it, every second of it. It was so sick, in every wrong way was it just too sick.

The clearing of a throat distracted him and Jacob flinched, his head snapping up as he once again found himself staring at his father, this time trough wide wary eyes, horror clearly painted accross his features. His father... Hot damn... Jacob had to correct himself; The worst part was that his father was here, Billy had seen, maybe not the act, but god forbid this for ever repeating itself! If Jacob had been small enough, he would crawl in between the crevices in the walls and he would never come out again...

"Ehm, Jacob, son... I..." He couldn't take it, he really couldn't. His father looked so completely out of place, uncomfortable and nervous even. The way Billys eyes trailed off as he scratched his chin, the other hand fidgeting with the arm rest of the wheel chair. God, he wasn't even able to look at his own son for more than two seconds! Jacobs shaking never ceased, in fact the rocking tremors more or less intensified and his mouth felt more dry than ever. His head was aching bad, his jaw was stiff, locked into place, and Jacob wasn't sure which feeling was the most dominant one. The insane embarrassment or the bone deep disgust? Jacob had to look away, he really couldn't face his own father like this, but he couldn't make himself look at Paul either... Paul...

Jacob knew he was still there, sitting up against the wall Jacob had trown him at, not that he cared, this all so far was entirely Pauls fault, that stupid incompareable jerk! Scorching hot flames licked up and down his spine, his body jerking with vigor, eager to tear, to kill, to phase. But escaping into the woods wouldn't help him either, Sam and Embry could still be out there, running, and Jacob couldn't allow anyone to see this, not now, not ever. The images just wouldn't stop, everything was blurring together, but the worst parts, the most extreme - the best parts... They kept prodding his mind, forcing Jacob to relive it. Pauls beautiful face, constracted in ecstacy, his hot body pressed so tight against Jacobs, the fluid movements, in and out, Paul crying out his pleasure, loving every single pound Jacob bestowed upon him - Damn! It had to stop! And why... Why was it that, no matter how hard he wished to and tried, he simply couldn't unregrettily blame or hate Paul for this? He wanted to... or did he? Everything was so messed up! He had to get away, now.

Paul sat against the now dented wall, the broken splinters was pierced into his flesh, the rest layen around scatter by his feet. He was completely motionless, not really feeling as much as knowing the pain in his back. Blood was gushed, he could smell it and even feel a few crimson trails run their course down towards his rear. That pain was nothing, absolutely nothing to the still throbbing agony spreading from within the core of his heart. He couldn't take his eyes off of Jacob, the younger Quileute was shaking almost violently, his handsome face pulled in a scowl and still torn, between pure hatred and disgust. It made Paul feel... Empty... Oddly numb, and only a few devastating emotions still lurked and slowly consumed him. Jacob had rejected him, that fact was all too clear. The rightful Alpha wouldn't even look at him, so how could Paul misunderstand?

"Jacob... maybe you should," Those were the final words, the words that triggered and served as a kick start for Jacob to jump into motion. Without warning he bolted from his spot, not even letting his father finish his sentence as he headed straight for the woods. He couldn't phase, afraid it would all be discovered, he couldn't have that. But he could still run, right now getting away was the most important. He couldn't even care about the situation he left his father in. Billy was probaly beyond confused at this point, so what, hell, Jacob would have to face him sooner or later, but rather later than sooner if it stood to him. He had to be alone now, he had to forget. That was just a hell lot easier said than done. Fuck it all!

Unsure of himself, after he watched his son seeking refuge and dissapearing into the forests, Billy Black turned slowly towards the naked boy sitting against the eastern site of his house. He felt a lump growing storngly in his throat, the uncomfortable akwardness of the situation settling in and it took quite its toll on the elderly man, who shifted a bit in his wheelchair. Billy felt dumbfounded and confused. Definitely confused. He knew that is probaly wasn't his place to meddle, but what he had seen, whatever had happened due to his arrival - some parts were a mystery, the others weren't that hard to guess. He had some pretty good ideas for the answer he seeked, yet they could be as right as they could be wrong.

When Jacob ran, it just did it for Paul. The devasting agony just consumed him completely, there was no mercy. His vision blurred over and his breathing intensified, became labored. The supressed emotions won over the numbing emptyness and his body begun to ache terrible. He had no idea how he managed to get onto his feet, but Paul found himself on shaking legs, holding a hand pressed to the wall he had just been leaning against, for balance. His eyes were on Billy who were still perched on the same spot in his recognizeable wheelchair, but Paul didnt really see him as much as that he knew he was there. Tears welded up, pricking his eyes and shrouded his sight. There was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt suddenly sick, pained, unwanted. His stomach churned and his chest convulsed, before he had a chance to stop it, he vommitted as his leg gave in completely and once again forced him down on the ground. It was horrible, it was sick... Why had Jacob... What had Paul done wrong?

"Oh god..." Many things were still unclear to Billy, but he was slowly starting to understand, to comprehend and in favor to his own beliefs, he was now more certain on what had happened than he had been just seconds before. Something had happened between Jacob and Paul, something that clealry affected them both to the extremes, somehting Billy kind of wished would turn out to just be a big misunderstanding, but that was mostly for his own sake. Yet the facts were just too clear, the position he had found them in - there really was no denying it. Paul and Jacob had had intercourse, and where as Jacob obviously refused to aknowlegde any of it as of hwat Billy could see, Paul, Billy on the other hand couldn't get a prober read on. His behavior was so unsual to anything Billy had ever and ever would associate with the boy. He remembered how he had expected that after his son trew Paul into his house, that Paul would bounce right back up and give Jake game for his acts. But he didn't... Paul looked weak. Sick. Broken almost.

Billy could only watch him, he was unsure of what he should say or do, Paul might be in need of help, but before he could even suggest it, the boy was already back up on his feet. A subtle pang of relief filled Billy, maybe mostly because of that he wouldn't have to heave Paul up himself. Billy was completely sure he wouldn't even be able to do that, after all, compared to the wolf pack in La Push, Billy was just a weak old man. That was why, seeing Paul, a member of said pack, the hothead and temperamental, to times even vehemently insolent boy, like this... It was almost creepy.

"Do... do you need help?" He wasn't even sure why he asked, but the silence was getting to Billy and he felt he had to at least say something. Yet Paul barely even aknowlegded he had even spoken, if he even registered it. Billy was about to speak up again as Paul shook his head, before the boy then covered his mouth with his hand and swallowed hard. Billy felt another rush of discomfort surge trough him and almost wheeled backwards. He shook his head a bit, but then nodded solely and started to wheel towards the front porch.

"Alright... Just... Go home." There was still much unsolved, many questions circulating in his head, but eventually he would certainly find the answers, or he just had to live without them. Billy locked the door up, before he opened it and slid trough the doorway, leaving Paul outsite with only a single look back at him.

Pauls legs shook like crazy under him as he walked, but he had to get away from there. He just had to get away. His head was spinning, it was down right impossible to block out the obnoxious realizations and he wasn't really trying. He just allowed them to consume him, he had no will left, no strenght to do anything about it. Paul was walking slow, occasionally he had to stop to uphold his balance and catch his breath. The pants came in ragged and fast blows, he was almost gasping just to breathe. Soon enough he reached the seclusions of the trees, but they felt anything than seclure, everything was unreal, wrong. He tried to leave it behind him as he walked, but he didn't even see the path he took, he had no idea where he was going. Paul just knew the last place he wanted to be was home, he didn't want to be alone, yet right now he felt more alone than ever. His mother was there of course, but he wouldn't be able to take it, wasn't able to let her see him like this, wasn't the least ready for her questions. But then where else could he go?

Everything circulated, all the images flashed, the current event re-playing inside his head like a broken record. His stomach churned again and Paul groaned as he gave in to the new washes of nausea, holding on to a nearby tree as he gushed out his sickness on the forest floor. It had to end, he couldn't focus this way, he couldn't even comprehend why he felt this way. Felt like the whole world just ended. Felt like wrapped up in the worst nightmare he had ever encountered. This wasn't a dream, this was real, and it was horrible.

"Paul?"

Paul flinched, his rigged body tensed up and he froze on the spot. His breathing came to a complete halt, a choking feeling erupting from his throat and he started to cough, bending over as he clutched his stomach, the increasing pain doubling over, consuming him to a point where he would think it was impossible to feel so much agony. Before he knew it, he fell. The impact with the forest floor became unnoticed to him as his mind finally had enough. It blanked over, everything turning black and he lost his conciousness.

Maybe when he woke, the nightmare would end.

**End of Chapter Three.**

So I hate the last line, but I hope that's just me... being wierd... Well, tell me what you thought! It's pretty devastating, but hell... Jacob is only 16, things happened so fast, could you expect anything else? But Paul ;_; Review and let me know :D Thank you in advance!

**Boom#**


	4. Chapter 4: Unpredicted and not foreseen

**Not For Real.**

-Or so it seems-

**Title**: Not For Real.

**Author**: BoomDarh.

**Pairing**: Paul - Jacob.

**Rating**: NC-17. Mature.

**Summary**: Alternative Universe on New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Starts in New Moon.  
After Jacob joined the Wolf Pack, everything went wrong, according to him. Now that Bella left him behind as she traveled to Italy for the Vampire who abandoned her, Jacob discovers a whole new opputunity to move on with his life. But will he grab that chance, now that it involves a certain pack brother he thought he couldn't stand? Or will he deny it all?

**Disclaimer**: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, I only wish it was mine :D But it's not and I own nothing but my own serious wierd ideas XD

**Authors Note**: Finally! Chapter 4! God, I took my time with this, I am very sorry. I started working double shifts and frankly, life has just been way too busy for my liking. I can't promise fast uploads, but I can guarantee I'm going to finish this story, no matter how long it will take! So stick with me ;D Hope you enjoy this - thanks to EVERYONE who faved, commented, reviewed, alerted and, just thank you sooooo much!

Your love keeps me going! So without further delay, chapter four! ;D

**EDIT: So, I deleted the authors note and the oneshot. I am sorry if it offends anyone. But I felt it was about time. This story has become invidual and stands best alone, but if anyone want to see the oneshot posted, tell me and I'll post it seperately. Thank you :)**

_Life sucks and then..._

- Your pack brother fucks with you.

**Chapter Four**:

**Unpredicted and not foreseen**.

The rain had let up, leaving the forest floors and graveled roads mushed and muddy. The sun was up, hidden well behind the thick dark clouds, once in a while peeking out and enlightening the moist scenery with brighter colours. A thunderstorm was coming up, faintless sounds was already cracking the air as electricity, invisibly caused an eerier feeling to the already mist shrouded thick forests. It was still early, not even noon, but the weather was as inpredictable as life was in itself.

Jared knew all about that.

"Paul?"

He had never seen it coming. He had been worried beyond himself, crazy with the unreasonable delusions of what could possible have caused this mess, as he had fervently scouted the woods for any sign of his best friend. He still had no idea what exactly was going on and he more than once asked himself what _he _had done to desurve this? What could he possible have done to desurve seeing his best friend, Paul, enduring something so sick?

So, he hadn't actually seen it. But he had seen enough. And when enough was enough, then there was no discussing it.

* * *

Kims parents had been away, luckily for him they even brought her annoying baby brother along with them, to wherever they were gone visiting. It had left them alone, just him and Kim, and Jared could never have wished for more. He loved Kim, so much, more than anything - and he didn't care people was saying (the pack was saying) that it was only because of the imprint, that if he hadn't imprinted on her, he'd never have known of her existance. He really didn't care, so what if it was the imprint that had caused this? Kim was his soul mate, he had the imprint to thank for his happiness, because it _was _true; hadn't he imprinted, she would have slipped away from him, his love.

The phone call from Sam, hadn't been what ruined their evening-in the beginning yes, but for some very inconceivable reasons, Kims parents had decided to return a little earlier as well. So guess if you looked upon it in outer perspective, Sams call had saved them from a very akward situation that involved a couch, a pack of condoms and little to no clothes at all.

Jared was still exasperated and a little more than a little annoyed when he left Kims house. Of course Sam, despite his promise of leaving Jared alone for once, had to do the exact opposite. Sam hadn't been very clear in his explanation when he told Jared what he needed his assistance for. Only that he needed Jared to tell a few words to Paul before he went home to bed. Only negative about being next doors neighbours with the temperamental silver wolf.

Paul was Jareds best friend, even before all the wolf shit those two had been inseperable. Had it been any other night, Jared would had been more willing to obey the Alphas request, because Jared actually liked spending time with Paul just as much as he liked being with Kim, at least that hadn't changed due to the imprint. Of course that wasn't completely true - Jareds feelings towards Paul hadn't changed, their friendship was as strong as ever, yet, they weren't really spending much time together - Jared was more with Kim now.

Now he felt guilty, just to make it worse, great.

Paul hadn't been home when Jared knocked on the door-around very late-and Pauls very worried mother, who had expected her son, informed Jared, that Paul hadn't been home ever since he left after dinner. That was wierd. Sam had told Paul had bailed Jacob Black during duty, if that was true, he should've been home by now, even if he'd waited it out to not cause suspection on his parents side. Just like Jareds family knew, also Pauls knew about the werewolf gene awakened in them.

Most of all, Jared just wanted to go home and crash in his own bed, everything else be damned. That Paul was missing wasn't really enlightening his already sensitive mood, but the guilt flared anew, just when he needed it the least. Pauls mother never asked him to, but Jared knew she wasn't as surprised as she faked when he offered to search for Paul. She was reliefed, but had more or less not expected him to do any different. It didn't matter, Jared still had Sams request to fulfill, not that he was doing this for Sam. Jared wanted to find Paul, he felt it was the least he could do and honestly, he was getting a little worried himself.

There had been a time, where Jared always had know where Paul was and what he was doing, because they had always been together. Things had changed, everything were different now and to some point, Jared hadn't even realized how much he'd actually neglected Paul, til now.

It was late, the forests were making a racket, the wind howling its excruciating song as it heaved and shook the tree tops violently about. Jared had no idea where to start searching, La Push town was small, but the woods weren't. He had gotten deep into the thicket, his pace wasn't slow, but he wouldn't exactly get tired anytime soon. He used all his senses, trying to catch a scent, but Paul had been patrolling this area earlier, his scent was all over. Ugh. Jared could phase, but only Embry and Sam was out there now, no need to drag them into this either.

Jared wasn't certain what had caused it, but a slow tingle creeped up his spine and caused a peculiar shiver of instincts to flare and suddenly he knew exactly where he was headed. Pauls scent was intense, it was everywhere, but Jacob Blacks was not, only at one place, did the scents meet and Jared didn't stop til he reached it. His notrills flared as he looked around, fallen leaves were flewing about, carried by the strong wind who had found its way trough the seclurity of the close-growing tree crowns. Pauls scent was leading in one direction and Jacobs the other, but what confused Jared was that he knew exactly where Paul had been heading when he parted from Jacob. It wasn't just that Jared could see it, he sensed it and the bell rang clear and loud, but the sound was wrong; Why would Paul go to the Blacks house?

At some point, everything happened too fast.

The moment Jareds bare feet hit the grassy ground of the clearing, the wind clashed at him and went around like a twister. He couldn't catch a scent, but he had no need for it no more, what he saw had him petrified, rooted to the ground like if he had always been there. It was hard making out the right definiation of what exactly he saw, even with his high evolved sense of sight all that was clear to him was how their bodies entangled. Paul and Jacob, there was no doubt in Jareds mind, but what where they doing? Fighting? Jareds body jerked forward and he strode into a jog as he approached the rickety house. Only as he got closer, did his stride falter and about half way, he came to an halt.

Jared had never stared so hard at anything before in his life, not when his mother came home from one of her shopping trips to Port Angeles, with another bag of ridiculous clothing for him. Not when Kim had confessed how obsessed she'd been with him before he even aknowlegded her (in fact that had only made him love her that much more). And not even when Jared had caught his cousin having a make-out session with a stranger he only knew came from the rez-both being boys btw-in _his _bed during a family get together. No, all that was nothing compared to what he now saw and though he wished it wasn't so clear, there was no doubt about his discovery.

Both boys, Jacob and Paul, weren't moving. They were entangled in a way that made Jared want to blush and look away, but he was forced to stare as every cell in his body refused to obey. Only his heart was hammering a tattoo into the inside of his chest, the loud drumming ringing so clear in his ears he was surprised neither of the other boys had realized he was there. Only a soft purring reached trough to his hearing and Jared felt himself hold his breath as he took a harsh step back, his body giving into the motion. A loud crunch, as he broke a withered branch, made Jared gasp and tense up, freezing once again dead in tracks. Stepping on a crunchy branch in the meek moment of attempted withdrawal-which naturally caused the enemy to turn their attention towards you, was just too cliché. But it didn't make it less realistic seeing as it really happened.

Jacobs head snapped up, and Jareds eyes were glued on the younger, yet huger boys form. When their eyes met horror washed trough Jared, and once again his breath hitched painfully in his throat. Never had Jared experienced feeling so pierced trough by a mere look, he felt transparent, vulnerable as Jacobs heated gaze caused goosebumps to spread over his copper skin. There was no light, the sky was black and dark, but-unfurtunately-nothing compared to the pitch black aspirate depths of Jacob Blacks eyes. No colour was to see, just the thick play of agressive possesion overtook any other emotion Jared might have been able to pick out, they were too underlayed and meekly Jared tried to force his body into motion. It was no success and he barely managed to swallow when Jacob shifted lightly, revealing a scar on Pauls neck that had Jareds eyes nearly bulge out of his head.

That was the moment he realized what his entire purpose of coming here had been. To find Paul-Oh, he had found Paul alright. Now he kind of wished he hadn't. A startling growl, laced deep with furious agitation, had Jared flinch and snap his gaze away from the confusing cresent shaped bite marks maring Pauls skin, and back to Jacob. The rightful Alpha was sneering, his teeth bared and Jared could swear that hadn't there been the distance between them that there were, that Jacob would have probaly flung himself at the defenseless poor bastard Jared felt like right now. Jared felt trapped, frozen unwillingly, but of different reasons than prior. His mind was vibrating, thoughts and questions circulated and his skull ached with the pressure. Just what the hell was happening? Paul was out cold, Jared couldn't get a prober look on his face as Jacobs arm encircled the boy and pulled him-if possible-even closer by the second, still snarling. But Jared could barely hear Paul breathe, and counting from Jacobs behavior only one resolution came to Jareds mine, as fucked up as it sounded, right now he couldn't think of anything clearer.

Jacob had... raped... Paul...

It was so twisted.

It was crazy.

But it sounded more right than wrong.

The world suddenly started to shake, Paul and Jacob, the house, the ground, everything shook terrible and it took Jared a moment to realize it was himself. He was shaking. His body quaked with strong tremors, a familiar heat washing over his spine and before he could allow it to take control, he spun around and ran.

The sound of rain echoed trough the forest. The thick leaf covered branches weaved together, creating a seclure web like cover, keeping most of the forest floorbed dry. Only a few droplets made their way trough, and left drippling trails down the dull green leaves and moss covered tree trunks in their wake. The sky was clearing, a new day breaking as the sun ever so slowly emerged from its sleep and lit up the scenery as it came.

Jared was perched on the ground, his legs was pulled up as his knees pressed against his chest and his hands covered his face. Nettles and thistles grew wild around his feet, foliage hanging down in falling circles. But Jared could care less about the place he had sought out for refuge. The ache in his head wasn't cutting him any slack, the same words, the same images, the exact same questions, spun around like a twister inside his mind. He vaguely registered how late it was-more correctly how early-how long he had been sitting in this same spot, for how many hours.

He wasn't sure what to feel, what to think. Thinking in itself was hard as nothing made sense no more. He was surged and consumed by emotions and relevations he so desperately wished would just go away. He seeked solutions, but came up with nothing but more confusing questions, needing more inquiry, yet there was no way in hell he would seek out that place again before maybe the in next century. Maybe it was because, Jared did not _want_ to know more. Hadn't wanted any of this in the first place. Really... It made no sense.

What he had seen, not only had it been absolutely mortifying, Jared also felt pathetic for running away, pathetic for realizing just how scared he'd actually been. Further than scared he was completely speechless, stunned and ridiculously amplified in presumptutous relinquish. He just wanted to forget, erase the insanity of his discovery, but the harder he tried, the stronger the images became. If he tried to cover them up with other memories, they'd come crashing back and mercilessly torture him with their presence. The strongest one, the one who was the hardest to forget, the one who'd forever be imprinted in the membrane of his brain was of that scar-the cresent shaped bite mark. Paul was like them, a werewolf, naturally possessing the same amount of unaturality like their insane healing abilities, so how was it even possible for a scar to mar his skin?

He had no idea.

It was the same, over and over. All the questions would pop up and he had not a chance to get them answered, probaly never would.

Like, what had been the deal with Jacob Black? In all the time, Jared had known and observed the kid, had he never seen him like he saw him last night. That side of Jacob, in all its impossibility it seriously scared the shit out of Jared. Jacob had always been a nice kid, funny even, slight naíve and goofy. After he phased and joined them, he gradually changed. A darkness had begun growing in him, only fueled by the presence of the leech loving Bella Swan, who Jacob loved so undoubtely, despite Jareds comprehension on that matter was exceedingly small. But as a member of the Pack, part of the community and bond they shared as brothers, Jacob was great.

Jared had always liked Jacob, he'd lie if he said he didn't. Jacob was strong and kind, and out of all of them, he was probaly also the one who was most human. Not really because the kid _tried_ to be human, it was just natural, but maybe that was because he refused to fully embrace who he really was, refused to connect with his inner beast-the soul of a wolf they all possessed. Jared wasn't that sure anymore. He just couldn't... believe what he had seen. Jacob last night, aggressively snarling as he held onto the unconcious Paul in a possessive maner, had been anything but human. His eyes had been so black, darker than any shade Jared had ever encountered and within the abysmal, there had been something so brute and animalistic it had caused Jareds instinct to flare in alarm.

He realized he was shaking when the ground started to quake beneath him. Jared slid his hands away and uncovered his face, revealing red streaked eyes below heavy lids. He could feel the exhaustment, he hadn't been sleeping at all and now as he realized the sun was getting up, he allowed himself to groan in exasperation. Just great-he had been out here the entire night, scared into the same spot, pressed against a tree for hours without even the tiniest movement. And why? At least Jared knew the answer to that one, but he decided against answering, it wouldn't make more sense anyway and he'd just end up blaming this on Paul... Paul.

A cracking noise caused Jared to flinch, his body jerked in subconcious defence as he bolted from the ground and got on his feet. He was still trembling, the anxiesty spreading from one point and thorough every vein. His back was tense and he stood completely still, only listening. Soft footfalls echoed and alerted Jared of the fast approaching. A shudder ran down his spine, when a strong, all too familiar scent caught his nose and made his notrills flare. Fuck.

It was Jacob.

* * *

Everything was wrong.

For the first time ever, Jacob did not experience the usual freedom, the relishing calm rejoice he always felt when he ran trough the forests, human form or wolf form. He couldn't phase, he couldn't escape. He felt trapped in the ever consuming reality that condemned him now more than ever. The scents that surrounded him were dull and almost non-existant, not the fresh scent of pine or lush foliage he was used to, instead he was haunted by the intoxicating scent of cinnamon mint. A scent that belonged to the only person he more than anything wanted to condemn to hell and forget all about. Yet he couldn't.

Jacob was overtrown by the frustration, the anger and the hatred, but non of the powerful emotions could he direct towards where he really wanted to. Only towards himself.

Jacob never slowed down as he scurried trough the thickets. Fallen hull branches and withered leaves was crushed beneath his bare feet, and he was still as nude as the day he was born. It didn't matter, nothing mattered. He just wanted to forget. To forget everything, as soon as possible-even better; instantly. Was it really too much to ask for? He had made a mistake, god, mistake didn't even cover it. The worst part was, that he couldn't even comprehend how and why.

It was so frustrating, so sick. He remembered everything, everything and all. From the patrolling, his bickering with Paul, how he was left to duty by himself, how he came home and Paul had been there. How everything had been turned upside down - out of his hands, and he simply couldn't understand. It was so disgusting. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to give in, something had come over him, but it was incomprehendable and it didn't become better of how vividly the memory was-or how he knew he had loved every second.

The heat consumed him, scorching flames licking down his spine as he trembled and gave in to his anger gradually. With an immense howl, Jacob tore trough the nearest by tree, contolled enough he prevented himself from phasing, despite the tempting urge to give in completely. He couldn't have that, if anyone was out there...

Like on cue, it came to him. The scents of the woods became apparant and he picked it up, the scent of a person, he til now, had forgotten all about. Just as Jacob had thought it could not get any worse, it did-and ten fold.

Jared.

Jared, who had also been there last night. Jared who had seen them-Jacob on top of Paul, craddling him and purring. Jared he had-growled at as he-consumed by possessive thoughts-had seen him as a threat and-Everything started to spin for Jacob and his stomach churned with nauseating sickness. Fucking shit.

There was no need for Jacob to force his body to a halt. He froze completely-dead on the spot-the moment Jared came into view. The older boys steps was hesitant, slow and he stopped, leaving a good fifty yards between them. The way Jared looked at him, Jacob hated it. he saw fear swim in his eyes, slightly dominated by only the confusion so obviously carved into his features. It really was worse, and apparantly fate left Jacob no mercy. Nope, non at all. The humiliation just grew, as Jacob unwillingly re-lived the memories, remembered again. Not only his father had it been, Jared too. And he was a pack brother, Pauls friend... He'd tell the others, fuck...

"...Jacob," Jareds voice was low, hesitant as he spoke. Everything swirled inside his head again, all the images and questions that had haunted him and caused him a sleepless night, pressed to a tree on the cold forest floors. He kept his distance as he appraised Jacob, warily. He wouldn't take any chances, Jared was mostly confused, but fearful as it was hard reading Jacobs signs. The kid was obviously not the same as he had been last night, Jared was not blind to the wide eyes, the frozen shock that marred Jacobs form, but everything in Jared screamed at him to stay alerted. It wasn't possible for him to shake off what he had seen, what he had felt when Jacob growled at him like that, when he had seen Paul, unconcious and then that scar...

Paul...

Where was he?

Something in Jared snapped and he took a quick strode forward-one he regretted the moment he watched Jacob tense up, his body subconciously shifting his stance from defiance to offensive and it made Jared flinch slightly. He squinted his brows, narrowing his eyes as he yielded himself to relax and calm down. Jacob was huge and strong, stronger than Jared, but also faster. Yet if Jared was lucky, he could use the head start he had, given by the distance, should it come that far. He just knew he had to do something, say something at least.

"Where is Paul?," Jared was slightly proud of his even voice, but the fury he watched washing over Jacobs already trembling features, had him back track for a moment.

Paul. He wanted to know where Paul was. Jacob shook before he noticed, his body jerking violently as he fought against the urges the scorching heat provided him. He was even closer now at phasing than he had been moments ago when he wrecked the poor defenceless tree, Jared had really decided on the worst moment to appear, and what he asked of Jacob-Did he want to die?

"Paul," Jacob spat as a growl rolled in his throat and in mock anger he charged forward, slightly pleased by how it caused Jared to flinch and scoot backwards. "What in the hell make you think I care?"

Jacobs harsh words, his furious tone as he snarled at him, made Jared tremble slightly. The image of Jacob from last night, the black, aspirate, inhuman eyes that had sucked him into the pits of abysmal, flashed in Jareds head again and caused him to shudder. His instinct told him to run, but his common sense disagreed-This Jacob, wasn't the same, and regardless of how much it still confused Jared that he couldn't understand a thing, he just knew he couldn't back away now. Jacobs words just confirmed it all, at least to Jared it confirmed a great deal. Jacob said it himself, he didn't care about Paul, so what Jared had seen... He hadn't been mistaken.

"What did you do to him? Tell me where he is, where's Paul?" Sudden concern washed over him and Jared forced himself to stand his ground. Jacob might be in advantage in everything, but he had hurt his friend and Jared wasn't just standing by without doing anything if he had the possibilities to. Even as shock flashed so visibly across Jacobs face again, as the younger boy faltered a single step back, before the fury once again consumed him, Jared fought against his natural cowardice. He wouldn't run away this time, he wouldn't fail Paul again, he wasn't that selfish-and wouldn't be ever again.

"What I _did_ ?" Jacob couldn't believe his own ears. What the hell was Jared getting at? Relaying things like they were Jacobs fault and his completely. That wasn't true. Paul begun this, it was all his fault. If that bastard had just left Jacob the fuck alone, non of this would have happened. Damn it all!

"I didn't do anything! Fuck! You... Just," Jacob started to quake violently, his vision was covered in a sheen of flashing red and he had to shut his eyes to keep the last string of his self-control intact. He had to get away from there, he couldn't take any more of it. He would phase, and everyone would know-though they probaly would anyway. But if Jared valued his life, he would be smart and take the hint.

Jared felt a growl of his own emerge and he sat it free, boldly showing Jacob as he bared his teeth, that he did not buy it. Fear was still spreading trough him, dominating Jareds senses gradually, but it wasn't in fear of Jacob. Jared had to find Paul, he had to make sure he was okay. Paul.. whatever Jacob had done to him-God! Jared felt the heat lick down his spine, and gritting his teeth he launched forward and dashed past Jake, leaving a wide berth around him as he headed back for the Blacks house. It was the last place he had seen Paul-Unconcious, trapped in Jacobs arms. The worry consumed him and he rushed, knocking himself over the boundaries of his limit and still kept an eye out as he sped past the trees and trough the thickets.

* * *

"Paul?"

When Jared found him, before he even reached the house-the scent of vomit and faint cinnamon mint leading him, Jared felt his heart sink upon the view. Paul flinched the instant Jared spoke his name, his body tensed up as he froze on the spot. Jared watched in complete horror as his best friend stopped breathing, before a row of harsh coughs jerked his body and he bend over, clutching at his stomach. Paul fell before Jared could reach him and when he did, Paul was already out cold. Jareds legs shook as he crouched down and carefully placed a hand on Pauls arm, the contact made Jared flinch back when he felt that Pauls skin was sticky and cold, instead of the usual heat they all possessed. It was too much to comprehend at once, and Jared felt terrible.

"God, Paul... What did Jacob do to you?" Jared spoke softly, barely above a whisper, but his voice was laced with fear and concern as he placed his hand on Pauls forehead. He clenched his teeth, his eyes shutting closed, before he re-opened them and grapped Paul around his wrist, yanking him into his arms and then rose. He had to get him out of there, had to get him home-though he knew taking Paul back to his place was not going to help the situation, how could he let Pauls mother see him like this? So there was only really one other place he could bring him now, at least under these circumstances.

* * *

Beep.

Beep.

Click.

"The callen number is currently unavailable, please try again later."

Dial tone.

Ugh!

Jared slammed the cell phone down on the desk, the thin material of the plastic covering cracking under the pressure, as the broken pieces scattered out over the wooden surface of the table. Sam wouldn't pick up his phone. Just too damn typical!

It had been almost four hours now. Four hours of sitting-and waiting-and watching Paul do... nothing. He hadn't moved, at all, since Jared brought him to his room and placed him in his bed. Jareds parents weren't home, but he had known that much of course. His father was rarely home at all, sometimes only for dinner and then he'd sleep and leave again short after. How ever his parents managed to still be so immensely in love was beyond his comprehension, but Jared knew his mother had no problem with his fathers absence whatsoever. It was his Fathers work that took most of his time and apparantly Jared was the only one who had a problem with it.

Jareds mother on the other hand, in between Jared trying to reach Sam, she'd called from her job, primarily to make sure he _was_ home. He had been, but somehow it had just made her even more furious than relieved. She hadn't mentioned it in between her yelling and scolding trough the reciever, but he knew he'd probaly get grounded. Just great. Not that it wasn't his own fault, kind of. Jared had never stayed away for so long and of course his mother would be worried endlessly. But, pfft, it wasn't that he had planned to either. Nope. If he got the chance to rewind and change it, oh believe him, he would.

Sighing for the umpteeth time, Jared ran his sweaty palms down over his face, groaning in exasperation, before inhaling hard and exhaling in a gust. Jared couldn't believe how he had brought this upon himself, how in the world had he gotten himself into this mess? And why wouldn't Sam pick up his damn phone? Jared felt so abandoned, left alone with a task he hadn't asked for to begin with... No, he made it all sound wrong, sound like he had a problem with having Paul over. No fuck, Jared was happy he found him, just thinking about what could have happened, what _did_ happen, it made Jared shudder. He couldn't help still feeling guilty and guessed if this was hard for him-which it was-then it just served him right.

Now if Paul would just wake up...

Turning the faucet, he watched the clear water run down in a thick stream as steam was emerging ever so slow from the heat. Once the medium sized water bowl was filled proberly, Jared closed off the water again and grapped the big green bottle with lemon scented soap from the counter beside the sink. As he poured the, slightly yellow coloured liquid, he stared out of the window in front of him, absentmindedly watching as the wind pulled and heaved in the trees, the faint howling of aforementioned wind reaching his hearing trough the thick glass of the window. Small white bubbles coated the surface of the water and Jared grabbed the unused, clean washing cloth before he crossed the kitchen floors.

He didn't like this, Jared felt he was somehow... crossing over the lines... but Paul was cold, unconcious and sweaty, there was no way around it. Yet still, it was the third time Jared was washing him, and he didn't feel any better about it than he had the first time.

Jared sat the bowl aside on the night stand, before he dipped the cloth in the hot water and wrung the wet material. He paused as he glanced at Paul, he was laying in the exact same position Jared had put him in, flat on his back against the bed, with the covers pulled to neck lenght-after all, underneath he was still butt naked. Jared shook his head, squinting his brows as he closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of all thoughts, it was best if he didn't focus too much. Instead he should try and think about other things. Things like... Kim. Yeah, Kim. Thinking about her always made Jared a thousand folds happier and he even smiled a bit as he recalled her sweet moans from their night prior, despite being interrupted, they'd had a great time. . .

Sliding the covers down, slowly, inch by inch, Jared started the smalls at Pauls chest, rubbing the thick fabric over the sweat covered skin. He tried to focus all his attention on the circling movements of his own hand, but honestly... It was no use. The egdy discomfort had him nailed the moment his eyes slid over Pauls torso, the smooth and taut skin raising with every shallow breath the Quileute took. Dammit. Jared felt his gut clench, uncomfortably. His hands started to shake, trembling mild with the omnipresent anger. He had no proof, so otherly observed it was clear it was a dead end, but he knew what he saw and he wasn't blind, or stupid either. Wether Jacob had abused Paul or not, it was still Jacobs fault that Paul was now in this state, Jared knew that and held no doubt. Yet the worst part... That scar, marring Pauls neck-he could try as hard as he wanted, Jared couldn't wrap his head around it, couldn't understand.

Jareds eyes trailed off, over Pauls tones chest. How he hated seeing him like this, the changes were small, minor almost, but visible. Too visible for Jareds liking. Paul had always been more lithe, more light, his tan not dark but creamy in comparision with the others from the pack. But never had he been pale, not like now. It was like, his blood had been drained-Jared shuddered. And he was so cold, pale and cold, almost like he was... dying. Jared shook his head, the grey wash cloth forgotten as he fisted a hand in his hair, his eyebrows crunching down and marring his face with a scowl. What the hell was he thinking? Paul wasn't dying! Jared had to get a grib on himself, he was getting ridiculous! Pauls heart beat was slow, but steady and he _was_ breathing normally, a little shallow, but still... God...

He took deep breaths to compose himself, inhaling and exhaling as he ran the hand from his hair, down over his face-rubbing his nose and cheeks beneath the palm. Much better... He sighed then, because no, it wasn't much better, not at all-but he couldn't allow himself to freak out either. He had to think positive, stay collected, stay cool... Ha. And how many times hadn't he told himself those exact words the past four hours? It wasn't bringing him anywhere! ...He was loosing his mind, oh just fabulous...

The sound came sudden and faint, startling Jared who at first couldn't make out what it was and where it came from. His eyes found Pauls form again and Jared realized it was Paul who had made that sound, a groan. Pauls expression was changed in a strained maner and Jared watched as Paul stirred, his heart beat picking up its pace as anticipation slowly filled his being. But that was all, Paul only shifted, flexing slightly and made no other signs for waking than stretching his neck to the left, his expression finally relaxing again.

That is when it became impossible for Jared to ignore it any longer. Pauls neck was so exposed that the scar in between neck and shoulder sprung out and hit him in the face like a bouncing clown in a wicked box-tauntingly demanding attention. It still terrified him, the fact that it simply was there, that it was even possible when it shouldn't, for such as Paul being a werewolf like the rest of them. But that wasn't all... Jared could swear-unless he really was going blind-that it had changed. He stared at it, the cresent shaped dual bite marks, not changed in size nor shape, but merely the appearance and colour was...

His breath hitched as he felt his eyes bulge. The wound was swollen, clear liquid pooling from the center of smaller punctures making it moist and fresh looking, newly made and definitely not as he remembered seeing it at first-or ten minutes ago.

It was official, he was going nuts, loosing his mind for good. Quite frankly, this was more than he could take, that he'd allow himself to be affected by-the frustrating confusement that once had dulmed, now hit him back at full force, but instead of moving away, Jared felt painfully struck, petrified and not able to tear his eyes off of it. His breathing returned, the first intakes almost gasps, but it slowly stabilized and Jared started to feel more like the opposite than his first impulse. More drawn in than his mind progressed at a more rational plan, he would have been repulsed by his next action, but Jared felt overruled by instinctive curiousity to the extent where he couldn't help it. His fingers trailed along the lenght of Pauls neck, closing in on the marked destination, with concentration and undertoned fevor.

He touched it, light and careful at first, the sticky substance gluing to his taut plums and with a sharp intake of air, Jared added pressure to the tips of his fingers. There was nothing at first, the liquid only gushing more fierceful as it left a trail down over Pauls neck that Jareds eyes followed. But then it came-a scream that had Jared flinch and bolt from his seat, nearly stumbling over the fallen chair as he fell backwards, his heart erupting in panicky beats. He clutched his hands to his sides, his eyes trained at Paul, his figure now writhing, his face pulled in painful expressions.

What the...

**End of Chapter Four.**

**Authors Note**: So it has been revealed who found Paul ;D Personally, I just love Jared to shreds, really couldn't help myself, but everything that happens is meant to happen lol, and I sure hope no one is too dissapointed! Thank you again for all the support! Please leave a review or comment, constructive critique is more than welcome ^^

**Boom**#


	5. Authors Note: Hiatus

My dear readers;

Under the given circumstances I'm saddened to inform you that I've taken the heartfilled decision to put this story on Hiatus indefinitely. I simply have stumbled into a situation where I have seen myself forced to handle this way, because I am currently out of both time and surplus to continue for the time being. Unfurtunately I can't even put on a date as for my return, but I can promise you this much that I will fight hard to keep my absence as brief as possible, right now everything is just looking quite grim.

I apologize to my fullest for this inconvience and would more than like to deepen the cause of this decision, but as it is, it is quite private and I would rather keep it for myself, therefor I ask for your understanding.

I am really so very sorry. Personally I hope this will be solved in the very near future, but I simply can't promise too much. All I can ask of you is a little patience. I will still be around, but I can not promise updates for as long as may it take. I hope for your forgiveness on this matter, but do know that this was extremely hard for me to decide.

Thank you in advance for reading this, and I really do hope I'll see you all very soon!

Boom#


End file.
